The Maroon Buccaneers : Would you do the same?
by Blinkwithcaution
Summary: It has been five years since Monkey D. Luffy found the one piece. Immediately afterwards him and his crew vanished. Many suspected the government had something to do with this. With this information at hand, would you try to find Monkey D. Luffy and his crew? One pirate crew certainly wants to try... Would you do the same?
1. Prologue

_**The Maroon Buccaneers**_

Prologue

A silent, swift figure slinked through the Blink Manor's halls. He was hired to kidnap Hawthorn M. Blink's child. He was given this task by the owner of the East Trade Company. Why exactly was this important? He even questioned his task, but a job was a job. Little did this man know that he was in the house of the owner of the World Trade Company - the major rival of the East Trade Company. He slowly and carefully opened each door in the huge mansion, looking for the room that held the so called 'famous' child. After checking all of the first floor, he slowly walked up the huge staircase, leading him to a "fork in the road". When he reached the second floor, he was faced with a huge picture that showed the family line of Hawthorn and his wife. He located Hawthorn and looked at the lines he was connected to. His wife Marie S. Lester, his father Jade M. Blink… Where had he heard that name before? He took a moment to think, when it finally registered. Jade M. Blink was the last owner of the World Trade Company which could only mean… He was currently trying to kidnap the son of the new owner of the World Trade Company! Everything started to make sense. He was hired to try and ruin Hawthorn, by kidnapping his heir. He located Hawthorn again on the family line and saw that there were two lines that were connected directly below Hawthorn and Marie. One led to Yon M. Blink and the other to Taaze S. Blink. The rogue decided to kidnap Yon, for it seemed that he was the heir to Hawthorn's trade, as he had inherited the family initial. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash that came from the left hall. The man quickly opened the door closest to him and rushed in to that room. Slowly and without a sound, he closed the door and listened to the voices just outside.

"Sicilia! Why must you always make such a racket in the middle of the night?" A gruff sounding man whispered just audible for the intruder to hear. "I'm sorry, but I dropped some boxes when I was tidying up the nursery. It won't happen again, Charles, I promise." Sicilia said fearfully.

"Fine then, I am going back to sleep. Have a good night and try not to wake the mistress or the master." Charles said with a yawn.

"Good night, I'm going to check on the boys," Sicilia informed Charles.

When the intruder was sure that Charles had left, he silently opened the door and exited the room. He could see a figure down the hall walking ever so slowly until it reached a door. _That must be the nursery…_ The rogue thought to himself. He silently tip-toed down the hall until he reached the nurseries entrance. The door was slightly open and he could see the maid tucking a child into a crib. He decided now would be a great time to do his job. He silently opened the door and entered the room.

"Charles, you don't have to-." Sicilia was cut off as a hand wrapped around her mouth a blade was put to her throat. "Do not scream or you will die, I have come to kidnap Hawthorne's child. I understand that he has had two children and I would prefer you tell me who Yon M. Blink is or I'll just take them both and your life!" The rogue gruffly whispered to the sobbing maid. She pointed to one of the cradles and the intruder let go of her mouth, but the blade never left her throat. "Is this one Yon?"

"They are twins, but not identical, the one with the shorter hair is Yon. Now let e-." Her words were cut short as the blade that danced on her skin was pushed straight into her throat. She fell into his arms and he silently laid her corpse on the ground. He put the knife back into his pocket, and walked up to the two cribs. He peeked into them and noticed a small necklace on each. The one with the short hair's pendent read Taaze S. Blink.

"That whore! She tried to trick me! Too bad for her." He snarled to her unmoving body. The rouge picked up the baby with the longer hair and opened the nearest window. He looked down. Not that big of a drop. He jumped down landing with a thud but otherwise unhurt. He left the property unnoticed and made his way to the dock, his job complete.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey

_A/N Why hello readers. This is the very first chapter of this new story I am bringing to you. Me and my friend are both sharing ideas and working on this to be as entertaining as we can. This is first chapter could be considered slow but I hope you will read it and thank you R&R if you so choose to._

* * *

Chapter 1: The journey

* * *

The rouge held the baby in his arms as he walked through the forest next to the large estate. If he was lucky no one would notice his little intrusion until morning and by then… well he would be far away. He kept on walking through the dense forest until he made it to a clearing. He looked around it and put the baby down on the ground very gently as to not wake him up. The kidnapper sat down on a log and reached into the satchel on his back and pulled out a letter. It was in very good condition and had a crimson seal on the front of it. He opened it very carefully and pulled out the letter that was inside, it read:

To whom it may concern,

We at the East Trade Company are very grateful for you accepting this job. For this job

we will pay you an immense sum of money if you go to Hassia in South Blue and capture

Hawthorn D. Blink's son. You will recognize the house very easily as it is located at the very

center of the island. When you have the child we would like you to go Rusty Pub near the docks

where a messenger will be waiting for you with your money. The total sum you will get for this

job is 5,000,000 beri. We wish you luck in your endeavors. If you fail to capture the boy you are

to return to the Rusty Pub and retrieve another message detailing what you will do next for your

next attempt at this mission. Thank you and have a nice day.

Sincerely,

The East Trade Company

The rouge sighed as he stuffed the letter back into its container and stuffed that into his satchel. He got up from the log and leaned down to where the young child was sleeping. "Man am I lucky this guy is a heavy sleeper." He picked up the babe and started walking through the forest. It was getting closer to day and he had to hurry before they sent search parties after him. He quickened his pace down the forest, occasionally stopping to make sure he was going the right way.

The rouge had finally reached the city after a couple hours of traveling. He walked out into the empty streets and headed for the dock. On his way Yon woke up. Yon did not realize what was going on and was looking around the town his eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked about the town. The Rouge realizing that Yon was awake was more careful in the way he was moving because the last thing he needed was for the baby to start crying. As he walked down the streets he eventually came to a huge marble wall with a large sign above the gate that said

"DOCKS" The rouge walked up to the gate and tried to open the door, "Damn its locked." he muttered to himself. He looked around until he saw the gate keeper sleeping on a chair with a couple bottle of rum on a table next to him. "This just keeps on getting better and better." The rouge thought. He walked up to the man and with his free hand reached into his pocket ever so carefully. The guard grumbled in his sleep and the rouge quickly pulled out. Sweat dropping from his forehead as he reached into his shirt pocket. He got deeper in it until he found the keys. He picked them out and walked over to the gate. He inserted the key into its hole and unlocked the gate. He then proceeded to open the door and enter the fishing district. After a small amount of time he finally found the Rusty Pub. He smiled just beyond those doors were his money and freedom. He walked into the pub and scanned the room. He walked forward and people started to quite down a stare at him. "What? Get back to your bloody business!" the rouge growled. All the people stopped staring except for one. That particular man motioned for the rouge to come closer to his table. The rouge approached and just as he expected it was the man from the East Trade Company. The man motioned for the rouge to sit down. "Why thank you. This job was quite easy I expected there to be more security." The rouge said as he carefully placed Yon , who at this time had fallen back asleep, on the table.

"This is the boy I presume?" the man form the East Trade Company said.

"Yes and if you don't believe me just look here." The rouge pointed to the pendent around Yon's neck. "Well I see you are not lying. Here is you payment as promised 5,000,000 beri. A small price to pay for what this gives us." The man from the East Trade Company said as he put a large sack of money on the table.

"Why thank you, now what am I supposed to do with the kid are you going to take him?" The rouge asked.. "No, he is your problem now. You can keep him or sell him to a slave trader for all we care just do not return him."

* * *

_A/N not much i understand but the story is developing quite nicely in my opinion. Till the next chapter good day dear readers. *edit* Woah that spacing made it look horrible must have turned alot of people off._


	3. Chapter 2 : A new place

_A/N Why hello again readers I bring you another chapter of this story. If you like it or hate it you can drop a review. me and my friend have been working hard on these chapters. That would be much appreciated. *edited some stuff*_

* * *

Chapter 2: The journey to Baterilla

The rogue sat at the table debating what he should do with the young infant that was sleeping on the top of the table. He looked at the sack of beri that was sitting very ornamentally on the table. Then an idea hit him. The money he had would surely run out. He would need to find a source for new income while he was out looking for work on the high seas. The East Trade Company already knew what boat he had and where he liked to collect jobs. So he would buy a new boat and move to the East Blue. As for the source of income… he would have to send a ransom note to the World Trade Company so he could have enough money to lay low for the rest of his life! The plan had some kinks in it but he was sure he could straighten them out. He called the waitress over to him and ordered some food and sake for his journey. After he had a large supply of food and sake he hired a person to help him carry his luggage to the ship wright district.

Not even half way through their small journey the lad had awoken and realizing he was not in the comforts of his home had cried for a familiar face. The rogue's patients instantly dissipated when that happened and he slapped the baby to shut up. When the child was slapped it cried even more so, but it was hit again, and again, and again, until, it finally stopped. The child had been knocked out by the immense pain that was burned on his face. When the rogue had reached the ship wright district he bought a caravels and had all his supplies loaded on the ship. Before he set off a man approached him and asked if he would want to see his wares. The rogue agreed to the proposition and eventually bought a messaging seagull.

The seagull was a rare breed that memorized the emitted odor the ship it was on and could always find it. It was also very intelligent and knew of all the locations of the major ports in the world. The rogue had some shipwright help him leave port, as the rogue looked back at the dock, he felt the spirit of adventure flowing through him. After this heist he would live comfortable for ever… or so he thought.

The rogue was an extremely skilled navigator and knew of the South Blue's dangers, but to him this was all worth it. To pass the time he would write

small journals.

* * *

Journal Entry: 1 The first day.

This entire job has been so thrilling. I cannot believe how alive I feel. My hand is shaking as I write this. I have to keep on sailing north to Baterilla. I heard the food there is excellent and the woman even better. Of course I still have to figure out how I am going to keep the child quite while I'm on the island. When the push comes to shove, I'll figure something out. If I estimate correctly Baterilla, should be a four day journey. And if I take a small detour in a about a day or so, I will catch a small current that can get me there even faster. I know that the current is dangerous and since this is a one man ship also extremely risky. Though that is true luck has been on my side and so far everything has gone according to plan. That brat is crying again. I wonder what's bothering him. Well whatever. After I get my money from the ransom I think, I should settle down find myself a wife and start a family. I heard that Sabaody Archipelago has some nice places for sale in the outlaw district. Seems like a nice place to me. Good thing I have this eternal pose to it…

* * *

Journal Entry: 2 I hate storms!

Yesterday was smooth sailing but when I woke up that brat was screaming his face off. Oh Oda I had the worst hangover ever and it was raining like hell fire. I took him from the table I had tied him to, and stuffed him in a small crate. It was a perfect size for him. When I did that it made, him cry even more and then… oh then I noticed that horrible smell. I was not looking forward to what I had to do. But to prevent infection and getting murdered by the World Trade Company, I would have to change his diaper. After that, I got some goat milk and put it in a beaker for the kid to drink. He actually stopped making noise when he was drinking it, which helped my hang over headache. I got some water to aid my head ache. When I felt somewhat better I went outside to check if I was still on course and lucky for me I was. This was going smoothly and I was starting to think that my plan was flawless.

* * *

Journal Entry: 3 My future

It has been a couple of days now and I think I'm halfway across now. The brat is now crying nonstop even when I change his diapers and feed him goat milk. He might be sick. I'll have to bring him to a doctor when I land at Baterilla. It might be expensive but I need him to stay alive so I can ransom him for at least a hundred million beri. He is, after all, a 'great noble's son', and 'heir to the worlds trading company'. I've just began to realize that. I should probably get the seagull ready. It had a long trip ahead of him.

I've decided to take the short route – I know somewhere in the back of my mind that it's extremely dangerous but I keep pushing the thought out. I need to get there fast if I don't want to miss the great opportunity to avoid trouble in case the marines start looking for me. The marines are one core of people you do not want to mess with especially if you're not a strong or reputable pirate.

* * *

Journal Entry: 4 Hardship

I was a one man crew today. Because I had decided to take the short route I had to man the entire ship as my small vessel rocked and floated on the currents. Water was constantly in my face and all I could taste and smell was salt. I figured that if I tied the wheel to hold in one place it would help me immensely and to my surprise it did. I was able to take control of the rudder more sturdily. The rapids were ruthless. Ther was a never-ending wrath as my tiny boat rode its energy to Baterilla. When I finally got out of the current I could see Baterilla on the horizon. Boy was I tired. I had walked into the cabin only to be slapped in the face by the sobs of the young infant. The storm had eroded my patients and I slapped the child until he stopped. He stopped quicker than last time. I guess he is learning.

* * *

Journal Entry: 5 Arrival

I finally arrived at the port today. I had to lug the baby at least three miles on dusty crowded roads. It was chaotic. Merchants and traders were everywhere. The smells and aromas were enticing. Beautiful women paraded the streets clad in articulate designs, smelling of rich and expensive perfumes. I was truly in heaven. It took me a long time to find a good Inn that wasn't packed or over expensive. When I did finally lay down in bed, only then did I remember that I had to write the ransom letter.

After a good hour, between the drowsiness clouding my eyes and the sound of the crying infant, I had finished my letter and sealed it. The seagull was fussy and it was slightly difficult to attach the letter to its neck, but it finally stopped resisting. I sent it off around 11:00 P.M. I'm going to sleep now – whether the baby cries or not. I have been nonstop for nearly twenty-four hours, having to keep the ship from sinking from the raging storm. This is my last entry. I know that the parents will come for him. If they do not, that just goes to show that all nobles really care about are themselves, and no one else.

* * *

The Seagull was flying safely for two days. As it was just coming upon the island, It decided to rest in the water. Unknown to it, a huge sea-king was just below. Just as it was taking a small drink the huge sea-king swam up and ate the seagull with one chomp. It was never able to deliver the letter

* * *

The rogue waited on the island for a week but no word came. He decided that nobles were all like this and didn't care for the child's safety. In reality there were Marine boats everywhere scouting the area for the kidnapper. The rogue took the money he had left and the child back to the boat where he made his way to Sabaody Archipelago. He had made some stops on the way but that is not important to our story. After six stressful weeks he finally rolled up to the docks of grove 4. He walked down the docks with the child and his money in hand. It took him a while but the rogue finally made it to the realty agency and bought himself a house on Grove 2. He bought a Bon Chari and put the child and his small amount of belongings in it. He headed to Grove 2 and on his way there he saw a man handing out fliers to passerbies and some… nobles it looked like. The rogue questioned himself.

Nobles, why were they here? He slowly drove over to the man. He was wearing a pair of star glasses and a long coat that was very flashy. He had a creepy grin covering his face and his white hair was long and straight. The rogue asked for a flier. On it was a picture of a large building that had a large GRAND OPENING sign on it. At the bottom it said "We are back in business after ten long years of waiting the Human auction house on Grove 1 is re-open! Come one and all!" The rogue looked up to the man and asked, "So what is your name?"

"My name is Disco. I am the owner of the new auction house that is going up. Are you thinking of going?"

"Yes actually, I was wondering do you buy slaves to auction, at the auction?"

"Yes, if you come an hour before the auction; I would be happy to have another slave to sell."

"Ok, What would be a good time?"

"I would say, 10:00 tomorrow morning." The rogue said goodbye and left returning to the task at hand.

When he arrived at his new house he set up what little belongings he had and put the child in the next room. Tomorrow this entire mess would be out of his hands. The next day he showered then cleaned Yon up. Making him look very neat and clean. Then he put him on the back of his Bon Chari and headed to grove 1. Just as he was instructed he arrived at 10:00. When he drove up to the entrance Disco was waiting for him.

"Why hello, who have you brought to sell?"

The rogue reached into the back of the Bon Chari and picked up the child. "This is who I have brought to sell."

Disco started to laugh, "You expect me to buy a toddler?"

"I do, you see if you keep this kid as your personal slave you can teach him how he should act to his master so that when he is older he will make you

a lot of money." The rogue put the child on the ground in front of Disco. What he didn't tell him was that this son, was being searched for by the Marine's themselves.

"I suppose that is not a bad idea. How much you want for him?"

"Well I am giving you a rare opportunity how about 1,000,000 beli?"

"Look pal, this is twice the amount normal humans are sold for at auctions. What are you trying to pull?"

"Look, think of this as an investment, you buy the kid, make him the perfect slave, and then sell him for a lot of money."

"I suppose. Wait here." Disco said slowly. He left to get the money, eyeing the toddler suspiciously as he passed him.

The rogue looked down at the child finally he would be free of this burden and could live in peace. When Disco returned he gave the rogue the money and took the child.

"Wait! He has a pendent around his neck, before I make this official trade I want you to promise me that he can keep that pendent. It will be the only way he knows who he is."

"I suppose that is fair. I will do as you ask - now good day sir." Disco walked away into the auction house preparing to make this infant the perfect slave.

* * *

After the auction Disco put Yon in the care of one of his slaves. Yon grew up in harsh conditions hardly ever having enough food in the day. He never learned Disco's name and revered him as master. When Yon was five his caretaker, which he knew to be his mother, died from exhaustion. After she died, Disco forced Yon to do many of the things she would have done. Many of the other slaves where rude to him and shunned him. Every day he would accidentally do something wrong. (Though he actually did nothing.) Thus he would be beaten into submission by Disco. When Yon was six, a girl about his age was taken as Disco's slave. Her name was Rubella.

When she first arrived many of the other slaves picked on her and would force her to do some of their work. But whenever Yon got a chance he would try and help her. As did all the slaves, she got beaten daily. She eventually accepted Yon's proposal of being friends and they quickly bonded. Yon learned that her town was raided by hired bandits who rounded up many of the people and sold them to Disco. Rubella and Yon soon were very close and you would never see them apart, of course unless they were being punished.

* * *

One day Yon and Rubella were sent to help Disco at the Human Auction House. They witnessed the other people that were in chains. While they were cleaning some of the stalls together a man in a pink suit brought a young girl with blue hair over to where the two were working.

"You two," The man said. "Are you done cleaning the blood in this stall!"

"A-almost." Yon gulped out.

"You better hurry we do not have much time before the show starts."

"O-okay Master's helper." Yon squeaked.

"One more thing, get this mermaid comfortable." He said with a sadistic smile. All Yon and Rubella could do was gulp.

The man pushed the girl into the cage and left mumbling things to himself. The young woman fell to the ground with a loud thud. Yon and Rubella helped the girl to a bench.

"Thank you." The bluenette said. She moved her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Are you two slaves also?"

Rubella looked up at her and nodded slowly. "Yeah, but we are not staying in this cage for long we were just sent here to clean."

"Is that so?" The woman smiled at them. Yon liked her smile, and for some reason it made him feel happy.

"U-um miss l-lady are you really an m-mermaid?" Yon asked curiously.

The mermaid giggled and lifted her long skirt up a bit to show her long black tail. Yon and Rubella gasped in amazement. "Wow, your scales are beautiful, miss." Rubella said in amazement.

"M-maam merm-aid you look pret-ty." Yon stuttered. Right after he said that he received a playful hit from Rubella. "That is not polite Yon! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to be so straight forward."

"M-miss Casey never t-told me that she just taught-t me how to wor-work properly before s-she…" Yon started to tear up he started to remember how his mentor had died. She was overworked to death right in front of his eyes. It was a memory that he did not want to remember. When Rubella realized that she brought back painful memories for Yon she gave him a soft hug careful to not hurt his bruised body. The mermaid decided to try to ease the situation to a more happy atmosphere, "It is ok, I am quite happy you think I am pretty. You are quite handsome yourself." She winked at the small crying boy. When he saw this his tears started to dry up and he began to blush. "R-really? T-thank you m-miss."

* * *

The mermaid giggled and motioned for him to come closer. He walked over to her and she picked him up and placed him on her lap. Then she motioned for Rubella to do the same thing. When they were both on her lap she told them of a beautiful land called Fishman Island. She told them all about how when she was younger a strong pirate came to her island and saved her people from large amounts of slavery. The tale was about a strong man with the power to destroy the world who brought peace unto the island. She called this man Whitebeard.

Somewhere in the New World Edward Newgate sneezed.

He was the hero of the island. It made Yon happy to hear that the place she lived in had a hero. It made him want to become a hero also. When she finished the tale, Yon and Rubella went back to work. When they finished the man who was there before came and took them out of the auction house because more slaves were arriving. As they left, both waved goodbye to the mermaid.

After the show, Yon and Rubella were torture by Disco because one of the people had blood on his pant leg. Even though that was not from the rooms, they were still punished. Disco was always looking for opportunities to hurt them. For the next two years Disco works both Yon and Rubella to the bone never giving them rest. When they are getting close to the age of eight. Rubella had started to get a little weaker than normal, and was more clumsy.

* * *

When Yon was eight years old Disco decides to expand his business to East Blue on an island called Becepa it was very famous among nobles for it could supply them with beautiful sea stone statues and other novelties. The island itself was built upon sea stone and it was the government's own little supplier. He took Yon, Rubella, a couple other slaves along, and his small peace keeping militia. After four long stressful weeks he finally reached the entrance of Mariejoise. Disco was able to get them across the Red Line by negotiating with the Celestial Dragons. While in Mariejoise, Disco bought new supplies and a ship to continue his journey to Becepa.

* * *

_A/N Thank you for reading this far. If you like the story you can tell me I wont bite. _


	4. Chapter 3: Rubella

_A/N Hey This Chapter is on Yon's perspective when he is eight. Have a fun time reading. Reviews will be much appreciated. *edit* I want to thank _

* * *

I often wonder. If I had done something in another life to deserve this. I feel bad for Rubella, she has been getting punished more often because she is getting weaker. I hope that Master will get her a doctor soon. I do not know how long she will last since it is January and very cold. Man this was a tough stain to get out. I was on the lower deck of the ship with a couple other slaves and we were cleaning as best we could.

"Yon, I need to take a break." Rubella said with a cough. I hope she doesn't die on me like Miss Casey. I do not believe I can take anymore death.

"O-okay Rubella I will help y-you." I got up and helped her to a corner of the room to lay down. She sat down her black bangs covering her eyes. I left her and went back to scrubbing. I shouldn't wait so long to clean blood of floors next time.

After scrubbing till my arms felt numb the stain finally got out. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and walked over to the supply closet to grab a wash bucket. I brought the wash bucket over to where Rubella had been working and started scrubbing again. Some of the older slaves were already done cleaning and had gone above deck for fresh air. I contemplated following them but I could never let Rubella get in trouble for work that she could not do. By the time I finished scrubbing, my left arm was starting to hurt. I rubbed the sore spot on it. I had been kicked in the arm by master just yesterday for not shining his shoes properly. I picked up the towel and dropped it in the wash bucket. Like always I started to bring it above deck to start cleaning the bath up there. I stopped right before the stair case and saw that Rubella was still sleeping in the corner. If master found her she would get punished. I put the wash bucket down and ran over to her as fast as my bruised legs would take me. When I got to her I gently shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Yon? Let me rest for five more minuets…" She said very sleepily.

"Y-you know I-I can n-not do that. Master w-will be back from his meeting s-soon we need t-to get to the top deck right a-away." She blankly looked up at me and nodded. I put my right arm around her neck and my left arm under her legs. Luckily for me she was extremely light so I was able to carry her to the stair case. I put her down next to the wash bucket and she started her way to the top deck. I dipped my hand into the cold water of the wash bucket. It felt amazing on my sore hand. After a small amount of time I picked up the bucket again and walked to the top deck.

* * *

When I reached the top I saw Rubella holding a mop that was too big for her or even both of us if she sat on my shoulders. That thought made me a little happy. We would look funny. I snapped out of my day dream when she noticed me staring. I gave her a little wave, which she returned, and headed to find Crawley, he was a man who was in charge of giving us jobs. I put the wash bucket next to one of the mast and walked up to Herb. He was an old and a very mean man. "Mr. H-herb where is C-crawley?" I asked him.

"Boy, you better stop that stuttering. Or else the Master will gut you like a gully." I gasped. He couldn't be serious.

"Don't listen to him Yon, he is just cranky." Sauren a nice young man said. "Crawley is up in the lounge, you better hurry before he leaves there."

I thanked both of them and started my way to the lounge. When I arrived, I opened the door and saw Crawley talking to one of Master's helpers. I entered the room and waited along the wall of the room, like I had been taught. After a couple of minutes Master's helper left but not before he spat in my face. I wiped the spit of my brow and walked over to where Crawley was. "Hello Yon, I guess you have finished cleaning the lower deck?"

"Y-yes Mr. Crawley."

"Well now I am going to send you to clean the kitchen and do anything Harumi asks of you for the rest of the day. When we dock tomorrow you and

Rubella are going to follow Master around and do whatever he asks of you. Is that understood?" I nodded and he continued, "That is all. Now go."

* * *

I scurried to the kitchen where many workers were. I quickly located Harumi and walked up to her. She was wearing her light purple hair up in a ponytail and had her blue berry colored eyes focused on a cabbage she was cutting. "Miss H-harumi I was sent here b-by Mr. C-crawley to h-help you in a-any way I can."

She stopped cutting the cabbage and looked at me. "Why hello Yon. Well would you like to help me by getting some eggs from the refrigerator?" She smiled. Then she returned to her cutting. Harumi was not a slave but a hired cook. She was always nice to me and Rubella and I loved helping her in the kitchen because she would always give me scraps from the different meals she cooked.

Once I obtained the eggs I scurried back to her making sure I didn't bump into any cooks and placed the eggs next to her. "Thank you Yon." She smiled. I loved her smile, for some reason I felt safe with her. I do not know why.

"Anything e-else Miss Harumi?" I shifted in my spot.

"Yes, would you like to help me crack some eggs for a cake I am making?" She smiled and waited for my response.

"Y-yes I would love to." Whenever I made a cake with her, she would always make me a very small cake with the left over batter. I loved that. We continued working in the kitchen I would get her supplies while she would cook. Sometimes she even let me lick the spoon. When we were all finished with cooking the cakes and food, it was already dark out. Even though I was having fun I couldn't help but think of what Rubella must be going through. She gave me the small cake that we made for me with the scraps and sent me on my way to the Slave quarters. On my way I ate most of the cake. I kept some in my pocket for Rubella.

* * *

Upon my arrival I saw that most everyone was asleep. I walked over to my small hay bed and laid down on it. Next to me Rubella was fast asleep. I slowly drifted off into darkness where my wildest dreams ran free and long. The next day I gave Rubella the left over cake for breakfast. She thanked me and gave me a hug. After she ate we went over to the top deck waiting for Master to take us to the mainland. I was could see the mainland getting closer and I was getting excited. I knew I would probably get beaten on the island by Master but seeing new things always enticed my spirit.

* * *

"Where are the little rats?" I heard Master yell. I and Rubella quickly ran to his cabin door where he awaited us. He snapped his finger and I grabbed his bags. He snapped them again and Rubella grabbed the fliers that were on his desk. Then he yelled again. "WHERE THE HELL IS SAUREN!" I jumped at his sudden outburst. We waited just couple of second before Sauren arrived. The Master snapped his fingers and Sauren put his hands out and the Master put chains on them. He then took a bigger one and put it around his neck, then Sauren got on his hands and knees and Master got on him. We walked down the deck of the ship and got on the plank that was connected to the island. The people looked gruff and tuff. The buildings where chipped and looked very badly taken care. Me and Rubella followed Master's instruction and we put up posters as we walked by messaging boards and and handed out fliers to people walking by. When we finally reached our destination Master instructed us to take the items out of the bag and set them up in front of the shop. After he told us this, he and Sauren left to go inside of the building.

_An hour or so later_

* * *

"Yon, can you help me with this stand I can't seem to fit this piece on correctly." She said with a struggle. I walked over to where she was and helped her fit the leg on the stand. As we were doing so more people came by that were riding other people they had a bubble around their head and wore long white coats.

"Rubella, who do you think they are?" I said in a hushed voice while I continued working.

"They look like Celestial Dragons." She replied. As they got closer me and Rubella kept working as we were told. We were instructed to not speak to anyone unless spoken to. The Celestial Dragons got closer to us as we worked. When we finished Master came out of the building riding Sauren. When he saw the Celestial Dragons, he got off of Sauren and knelt down. We did the same.

"Are you the Owner of this human auction house?" One of the Celestial Dragons said.

"Why yes, are you planning on coming to the grand opening?" Master asked with interest.

"We are. I assume these are your slaves working out here?" The Celestial Dragon asked.

"Yes, they are. They are small, but the younger they are the more loyal they become." Master replied.

Just then Rubella started to cough. I nudged her to stop but she shook her head. Master gave her a look, I knew that look. He rose his hand and

*Smack* Rubella hit the floor. Silently whimpering. I rushed to her side and received a kick to the back.

"You should know better than to make noises while I'm talking!" Master yelled at Rubella. Then he looked at me, "And you! You should know better

than to move unless granted permission to by the Celestial Dragons!" I helped Rubella get up and we returned to our bowing position.

"I am so sorry you had to see that." Master told the Celestial Dragon. Immediately after he said that Rubella started coughing up blood. It was just like what happened to Miss Casey. I was starting to tear up. He slapped her again this time giving me an "I dare you to help her" look. He apologized again.

"It is no problem. In fact I was rather glad to know that people still treat their slaves properly." He smiled an ugly smile. Then him and his posy said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

When they were out of sight. Master gave us a death glare. "You two will pay for making me look like a fool in front of top paying customers!" He reached into his pocket. I walked over to Rubella and helped her up and just as I touched her I heard a loud. *BANG* Then Rubella had a horrific look on her face. I looked at her and saw blood spurting from her chest. I started to cry. "Yon don't, don't cry." I nodded and tried to hold back tears. "The time I spent with you was amazing even if I spent it as a slave." She breathed heavily. "I want you to continue to live okay?"

I sniffled, "O-okay" I saw her eyes fill with pain, and I heard her let out a breath. Her body fell limp into my arms.

He snarled, "You were too clumsy anyway." he turned and left the scene.

"RUBELLA" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

_A/N ;-; I hope you enjoy the next chapters to come R&R._


	5. Chapter 4: Taaze

_A/N Hello this is a chapter that is focusing on Yon's twin brother Taaze. It's a nice little change. R&R_

* * *

**7 Years Later**

Taaze sat up quickly. Sunlight was streaming into his window. He had just had an awful dream. He had dreamed that his parents came into his room at

night, and then taken him away and sold him to a terrible pirate who had given them lots of money. He shuddered. His parents could never do such a

thing. Then he remembered, today was his birthday! He was now eight, he thought proudly, he was "officially considered a man". Forgetting his terrible

dream, he dashed out of bed and sprinted down his cushioned stairs. His mother was in the kitchen baking his favorite cinnamon rolls. He grinned, his

mother hadn't forgotten his bashful request. Hearing his loud introduction, his mother turned around and smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" she laughed and he threw his arms around her.

"You didn't forget the cinnamon rolls!" Taaze stared passionately at the steaming rolls she'd just pulled out of the oven.

"Of course not, darling. Your presents are over there near the fireplace!" She pointed over to a massive pile of widely distributed colored packages."

Taaze clapped happily and ran over to the pile and began ripping open each package with a revealing, "Oooh, wow!" every time he saw the gift.

His dad stumbled sleepily down the stairs. He smiled half dazed and mumbled, "Happy birthday, Taaze."

"Thanks dad!" Taaze grinned. He'd gotten everything he wanted, even the aluminum rod that could freeze water on contact.

His dad turned around with a large, long package. "This is a very special gift, Taaze, use it wisely." He said seriously.

Taaze put down the roll he'd just picked up. He slowly reached for the package and took it, feeling it, trying to figure out what it was before he opened

it. It was a sword, and a sharp one at that, he could tell immediately.

He took the package and opened it. His dad smiled. It was indeed a sword, and a rare one. It was made of sea prism, an extremely rare material, used

only for the Navy. On the handle was the mark of Becepa, and on the blade there were very small and detailed designs. It was an extremely well-

crafted long sword.

"Whoa. Dad, are you sure this is legal?!" Taaze asked excitedly. This was too good to be true. Before Taaze' father could reply to his first question

Taaze asked him another. "Is it sharp?" His mother hushed him down and his Dad began to talk.

"Son, you're eight years old now, and I feel like I should tell you this now. First of all, you're right for asking that. It is not legal on our Island. However,

we are licensed to carry this weapon because we have the Navy's condolences. Son, when you were one year old, your twin brother was stolen from

us."

Taaze' heart stopped. "What?" Taaze put down the sword.

"That's right… the Navy couldn't find the kidnapper. They never figured it out. The kidnapper left no traces except another dead body - our maid."

Taaze gripped the counter top, his knuckles white, but he knew in his mind that this couldn't have possibly happened. There was no way - "

"I'm sorry, Taaze, but your brother, Yon was taken from us." Marie wiped a tear away. Hawthorn put an arm around her and continued to talk calmly.

Taaze kicked his sword down the steps. "Is he dead, now"? His father stared at him sadly. "We don't know, Taaze. We don't even know what he looks

like anymore."

Taaze began to cry. He'd always had a lonely childhood, something had always felt wrong. Now to learn that his brother was dead? Taaze vowed that

he'd find him, one day. Maybe not today, but one day. When Taaze was alone, he carved a symbol into his wrist. "M." His brother's middle name. His

parents had woken up that morning to see his wrist bloody, and recognized the symbol. They knew that if Yon was truly alive. Taaze would be driven to

find.

* * *

**Two months later**

I put my plate down. I wasn't hungry. I gave my plate to a maid and pulled on my clothes. Mother was upstairs so she wouldn't know I was going

outside. I climbed out the window and slipped out onto the moonlit roof. I climbed down the roof using my secret route that consisted of jumping six

feet. If my parents knew I was doing this they'd bar up my windows and never let me leave my room. I raced over to the dojo. If Mother only knew how

much I'd been training… I let out an inward laugh. I froze. Someone was in the dojo, and at this time of night? The shadowy figure from what I could

see from behind the white curtain was springing back and forth with what looked like a katana. I watched breathlessly. Whoever it was, was extremely

skilled. The figure danced back and forth, swinging the katana with a graceful air - it almost seemed like the silhouette was floating.

I walked in boldly. The man turned to me. I gasped. He was the oldest man I'd ever seen. His face was so wrinkled he looked like one of the sponges

Mother would sometimes throw away because they were so dry. White whiskers covered his chin and jaw. A conical hat covered his head.

"Greetings, young master." he rasped.

I didn't even greet him. "You're so old!" It tumbled out. I immediately turned red. "Not that that's bad, or anything." I added quickly.

He laughed, a deep, rich laugh, not like one you would expect from an extremely old man. "I have lived long, it is true." He paused. "Why are you here?

You are young, a mere boy."

I paused. "I - I was going to train with my scimitar." I proudly showed him my scimitar I had received for my birthday. He looked at it interestingly, then

he pushed it away gently.

"You are a boy." he repeated. "You should not be learning the ways of death at such a young age."

I turned red once again. "I must." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"I sense anger in you. You seek revenge. Is something troubling you, lad?" The old man was discerning, that much was true.

"I have to avenge my brother." I said, barely containing my anger.

The old man sat down on a stool nearby. "I'm listening." he said quietly. I poured out everything. I hadn't had a soul to tell any of this too for two

months. He listened the whole time without saying a word. I told him about my parents trying to spoil me in hopes of letting me forget about Yon, I told

him about what I wanted to do to the person who stole Yon in the first place, and I told him about my plan to run away when I was old enough to

maintain a boat and a crew. The whole time he listened quietly without changing his expression or even twitching an eye.

I finally finished my rant, breathless. I noticed I was crying. I immediately wiped away the tear sliding down my cheek. After a moment of silence, he

spoke.

"Fire in the head sends smoke to the heart." he paused, letting the effect sink in. "A man in a passion rides a mad horse." he continued.

_That was all? I can't believe it. Nobody understands me. Does nobody care for Yon but me?. _

He wasn't done. "Time is but an illusion, and you must wait for the wait opportunity."

_Wait, is he suggesting I do this? Do I finally have support - someone to understand my situation? My anger?. _

"More simply," he said, "I am saying to calm your passion. Your anger is not going to get you anywhere. Besides, you must remember how young you

are." He let out another hearty laugh. "You cannot sail a boat with arms that will snap among the cold winds!"

I actually smiled, for the first time in weeks. _Maybe I should listen to his advice. I can even learn a thing or two from him. _"What is your name?" I asked

curiously.

"Önknatu." he said, "Pronounced, Ong-Knot-Two!" he smiled. "And what is yours?"

"Taaze." I said. "Taaze S. Blink." He shook my hand warmly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, young master. Take care. Do not let anger overtake you.

Let sensibility rule you. I must be off now, I have a granddaughter to take care of!"

"How old is she?" I called as he made his way to the door.

He looked back. "Fifty-six and counting!" He exited the room, leaving my mouth hanging open.

* * *

The next day I found myself back at the dojo. Önknatu was not there and it seemed strangely silent. I took it upon myself to begin training. Little did I

know that at that very moment across the globe Yon's only and closest friend had just been killed. If I had known, I would've only trained harder.

I did this for the next couple of days. The dojo was always silent. It was abandoned. Not even Önknatu showed. I was glad that nobody was there. It

was my own little world in which to practice in - no one bothered me, and no one but Önknatu knew.

* * *

_Taaze' parents must have known something, because they supported his dreams._

* * *

It was odd. One day during January I woke up and my parents took me to… guess who, Önknatu. They didn't have a clue I'd been training by myself

but they assigned him to tutor me. They wanted me to learn how to use a flintlock pistol at close range. Önknatu wasn't exactly thrilled by this but he

was getting paid and he didn't want to disappoint my parents.

"No, hold it like this." I moved my hand a bit farther up the handle and placed my index fingers along the side. "Yes, that's right." He motioned over to

the can sitting on the rocks. "Hit that right there from over here - no, right here, good." He was surprisingly patient and enigmatic for such an age. It

took me several weeks before I was able to consistently shoot the can dead center. They wanted me to be the best. My parents shared my dreams, I

was sure of it. Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt like they wanted me to embark on a mission and find Yon and retrieve him. Of course they

wanted him back, but they weren't sure if he was still alive. Once, I overheard them discussing the possibility of an advanced search inquiry among

every trade and slave company in East, West, South, _and _North Blue. A project like that would take years. The only question was this: why would they

make such an effort for Yon? I pushed the thought away. I didn't care who found him, or why. I just wanted to get him home safely. I was born first, my

parents had always told me. I was responsible for his safety… if no one else was.

* * *

_A/N And that is a wrap! Hope you enjoy. If you review I will love you for ever. 3_


	6. Chapter 5: A new life

_A/N We all want to be loved. That is a big characteristic of humanity. What would you do in Yon's situation leave a review you care to tell me._

* * *

Master allowed me and Sauren to bury her body. After we did that he tied me to a chair and whipped me while repeating this phrase, "You will not talk

unless spoken to, you will not move unless told to." The session lasted for a very long time and my back felt raw and bruised. Afterwards, he sent me

to get cleaned up and get minimal dressing to my wounds from the ships doctor. Because we are now setting up shop at a new place I couldn't find the

Doctor. I decided to look for him outside. Maybe he was enjoying some fresh air. When I went outside, I found Master arguing on a transponder snail to

someone. I walked over to him and waited for him to finish.

* * *

When he did I waited for him to ask me to speak. "What do you want, brat." He snapped very harshly. 'I could not find the s-ships doctor. What w-

would you like m-me to do?" I said cautiously.

"Well, if you cannot find him, then I guess you should go back to work. I am going to a pub and I need someone to carry my luggage. You will do

perfectly." He instructed. I was told to go up to his room where some bags where.

When I entered the room I noticed that it was furnished with bright colorful furniture. On the wall above the head post, were four bounty posters. They

all were riddled with knives and I couldn't make out who the people were. After I located the bags I hurried back to where the Master was waiting.

When I arrived he put a chain around my neck and pulled me with him. We got stared at by the passerby and one in particular seemed to follow us. I

could have sworn I had seen him before. If I could only put my finger on it. Master ranked me out of thought when we arrived at the pub he instructed

me to give him the bag which I did. He took out another small bag that was filled with fliers. He instructed me to pass them out to the people in the

pub. He undid the chain and let me get to work.

* * *

As I was working, I realized that the same man was in the pub with us. Now that he was closer, I was able to figure out where I'd seen him before. He

was the man that was watching when Master and the Celestial Dragon talk. I remembered him because he looked so mad when Rubella was killed.

When I was done handing out fliers, I went back to Master. He was sitting in a chair he had brought himself and was passed out. I'd seen Master do

this before. So I just stood up next to him waiting for him to wake.

After a small amount of time the man approached me. "Hello son, are you okay?" he asked with worry written all over his face. I did not know what I

should do. If I told him how harsh Master treated me, would I get in trouble? Maybe he was one of Masters spies trying to see what I would say if I

was asked that very question. So I lied. "Y-yes sir I am doing fine. In fact I-I am just waiting for my friend here to wake."

He still had a concerned face when he replied, "I do not think you are telling me the truth. Now tell me are you okay!" The last part was almost a yell. I

knew he was mean. I started to cry I did not want to get punished by Master and one of his spies!

"No, kid look stop crying I'm not going to hurt you, I was just concerned. You see I'm a doctor. I can help you." He said very quickly. My crying subsided

and I realized. Master must have hired this doctor to help my back while he slept. So I won't get in trouble if I tell him about my injuries.

"You are? Well my face hurts a lot and some of my hair is stuck to my neck. My back feels really bad and my legs are bleeding a lot. My left arm also feels

really hurt as does my chest." I said as I motioned to the places on my body I mentioned.

He pushed my bangs behind my ears and moved the long hair that was stuck to my neck to reveal some broken skin that hadn't scabbed yet. He took

my left arm and removed my sleeve. He studied it and then said, "Come with me back to my office; I can stitch you up okay?"

I nodded and left Master in the pub all alone.

* * *

While we were walking he asked a lot of questions about how I was eating and how I was treated. I told him I hardly ever got more than a piece of

bread and a glass of water a day and that I was constantly punished for things I didn't do or just stupid and unimportant things. I told him of how

Rubella and I would get beaten up. I also told him of how Master treated us and Miss Casey. About half way through the journey my legs started to

give out. He picked me up and put me on his shoulders. I continued to tell him about the other slaves and how I never knew my parents. When I told

him about Rubella he clenched his fist. "I saw that with my own eyes. That man with the glasses is a lowly human. If that wasn't the outlaw district…."

He started mumbling to himself

When we arrived at a large, grey building with a white "X" on it, he said, "This is where I work. It is far away from the outlaw district so we will not be

interrupted. What is your name, son?"

I replied, "Yon, what is yours?"

"Names Dr. Gehane, Here hold my hand." He put me down and I grabbed his hand. It was much bigger than mine. I wondered if I would ever grow that

big. When we walked in I saw a lady behind a counter wearing a white dress with a cap on her head. When we walked up to her I hid behind the

doctor.

* * *

She and the Doctor conversed about what I had told him. Every now and the lady would peak a sentimental glance at me. I noticed she was tearing

up. The doctor turned to me and kneeled down. "Son, wait here with Rika if you need anything she can get it for you. He walked me to behind the

counter and sat me down in a comfortable chair. He left somewhere and I was alone with Rika.

She knelt down to my level and asked, "Are you hurt, would you like anything?"

I nodded, "Yes p-please, may I have some w-water?"

She smiled at me and said, "Why aren't you just adorable. How much water would you like?" She said as she walked towards the sink.

"A full c-cup please." I told her.

She grabbed a cup, filled it up with what look liked the clearest water I'd ever seen, and handed it to me, her orange curls bouncing up and down. I

thanked her for the water and gulped the cup down. She walked over to the counter again and opened a little door. I couldn't see what she was doing

because the door blocked my view. I finished drinking and placed the cup next to me on the chair.

She stood back up holding a small box and put it on the counter. She crouched back down and closed the door. I wondered what could be in it. She

stood back up and grabbed the small box. Then she walked over to me and said, "This little box has everything we need to start cleaning your wounds,

okay?" She smiled and waited for my response.

I nodded and asked, "Will it hurt?"

"It might sting a little. So I am going to ask you to try and keep still." She inquired with a kind and loving voice. I decided I liked her. She actually cared

how I felt, much like…Rubella. Was it possible that _another _person cared for me?

She opened the box and pulled out a little cloth. "Now, I need you to hold your arms out, okay?" I did as she asked. She rolled up my sleeves and

gasped at the sight. My arms were filled with cuts scrapes bruises and scars. I never thought anything of it. It seemed very natural to me.

"How long have your arms been like this?" She questioned in a worried tone.

"For as long as I can r-remember." I replied shakily. I didn't want to see her cry. She lowered her head for a bit. I did not know what to say.

"Do not worry." She said with watering eyes, "You will never be hurt like this while you are here. Now let's clean up those arms."

She proceeded with the operation. Rika took the cloth and wiped my arms from top to bottom. It hurt but I did as I was asked. After she wiped my arms

down she took this wet wipe and wiped my scratches and cuts. I would yelp from time to time whenever she wiped over a sensitive area but other

than that I was fine. Then she took out a small tube. She squirted its contents onto my arms. The ointment soothed my arms and for the first time, I

couldn't feel any pain on my arms.

"Wow, I don't feel any pain on my arms!" I announced happily, "Thank you so much!" Only then did I realize I hadn't stuttered.

I reached forward and gave her a hug. We sat like that for a while until she told me that she needed to clean my chest. She put my hair in a ponytail

and then grabbed the base of my brown t-shirt and pulled it up over my head. She put hand over her mouth and started to cry. I did not like it. Why

was she crying?

"Why are you crying?" I asked. She gulped and then replied, "I feel bad for you. I cannot imagine what you have gone through." She was so emotional.

I'd never seen someone cry because of me. I nodded and she did the same procedure on my chest and the front of my neck. I was so happy I had no

pain on my chest or neck; it felt great.

"Now Yon, I need you to turn around so I can clean your back." I did as she asked.

"Yon, what happened to you?" She gasped.

"I was punished for talking when I wasn't talked to and moving when I wasn't s-supposed to be moving." I answered sincerely.

"Hold on a moment, Yon, I'm going to get Doctor Gehane." She walked over to the counter and picked up a transponder snail. "Dr. Gehane to the

counter, Dr. Gehane to the counter."

* * *

He finally came, looking surprised. Rika informed him on the situation and I was taken to an infirmary where Doctor Gehane checked my entire body. He

asked me when I got certain ones and how. I would tell him and he would write it down on a piece of paper. After he did that, he dressed my wounds,

cleaned me and brought me to a big room with a small table just below a big machine. I was put on the table and instructed to lay down. After several

minutes, he came back into the room and gave me some new clothes. I was given a pair of black shorts. A white long sleeve t-shirt, a pair of sneakers

and black socks.

* * *

"Yon, Rika just got back from a store she bought you something special." He motioned for me to follow him.

When we got to the front desk Rika gave me a hug. When she stopped she picked me up and put me on the counter.

I asked her, "Rika, Doctor Gehane said y-you had something f-for me?" She nodded, "Yes, I went out to the store and I found this hat. When I saw the

hat it reminded me of you." She reached into a bag next to me and pulled out a yarn hat. On the top where two horns that had a pom-pom on the top

of each horn. It had two eyes one was a button while the other was a blue x. It had a red square nose and a mouth that had some missing teeth.

Then at the bottom there were two short black ropes with pomp oms at the end of each. I could not figure out what it was supposed to be.

"Rika, what is it?" I asked, heart pounding.

"Well I do not know exactly, the owner did not say. But it can be whatever you want it to be. The reason I got this was because it reminded me of you.

You came to us broken but together we can make you whole." She smiled at me.

I was so happy, I'd never received anything in my entire life besides the occasional rag to wear. I decided this hat would stay with me for the rest of my

life. I put it on and smiled at the both of them. "I t-think this was supposed to be a mutated bear." I said. "You see, this bear was happy in the forest

but one day an evil scientist took h-him away from his family and then he got mutated. When he was finally released, not even his family would take h-

him back." I tried not to stutter.

"That is a sad story." Rika said, "We should make it happy. How about the bear kept on wandering until a kind scientist took him in and fixed him up.

And the bear stayed with the scientist and his assistant for the rest of his days. The End."

"I think I like your version better Rika." I looked up at her, "I want to be the bear." I was determined not to stutter.

She smiled kindly at me, revealing a pair of very white teeth. "I would like you to be like that bear also, Yon."

* * *

Rika and Dr. Gehane soon got married. In result of this I was adopted and lived with them at the hospital.

* * *

_A/N If you hate the story leave a review. If you like it leave a review. Hell if you haven't even read it and for some reason randomly skipped to this then leave a review. :) Tis a happy day for young Yon. Now you may be wondering about the bear story at the end. When a child is faced with immense depression they turn to the arts to let it out. He was able to tell his story in short. Thus making him feel better_


	7. Chapter 6: What is peace?

_A/N anyone ready for another chapter? If you care leave a review._

* * *

I did not know when my birthday was. But I did know that I and Rubella had been the same age. Master had told me I was about three months older

than her. Her birthday was in three months. So I guess that mean I am nine now.

I had finally found peace. When I was adopted by Dr. Gehane and Rika I finally found it. Dr. Gehane had three co-workers that I soon became friends

with. They were very nice and always wanted to help me. I was finally in a place that I felt loved.

* * *

Dr. Lurren was a speech therapist. Every day I would we would have a five hour session were I learned to read, write, and speak properly. I was

fascinated with reading. Once I learned I would take any book I could find and read it. A whole new world was open up to me. I mainly read medical

books that Dr. Lurren would help me understand. For an entire year I studied under her.

* * *

Dr. Reece was a surgeon. He was very interesting to talk to. He had very funny stories about different things he found in people bodies. The funniest

story was about a beach ball. He said he was preforming surgery on someone's large intestine because it was inflamed. When he opened the person

up. He started to perform surgery on the large intestine. After a small amount of time he found the problem. The person had eaten an inflated beach

ball! He had many funny stories to tell. Whenever he told them I would stop what I was doing to listen. After I finished studying under Dr. Lurren, he

taught me all about surgery, and human anatomy. We started with rats. After that we moved on to frogs. Then we moved onto pigs. After that he let

me watch him perform surgery. I was fascinated at how fast he was able to do it. I studied under him for a year. When we finished he told me that I

had very steady hands and would make a great surgeon one day. That made me happy.

* * *

Dr. Pikoloo was a pharmacologist she would make herbal and chemical medicines. When I studied under her she taught me all about diseases that the

world knew about. I learned about disinfectants and sterilization. I was taught medical, scientific and basic math. She taught me about infection control,

how to properly clean things. I also learned how to make herbal medicines and the names of many ailments. She taught me what certain pills did and

what was needed to make them. I learned how to create antibodies and many other things. I was taught the many medical remedies of Torino Island. I

was fascinated with all the things Dr. Pikoloo taught me. I was amazed at how two whole years flew by. I was thirteen when I finished my training with

Dr. Pikoloo.

* * *

My new father throughout the five years that passed, taught me many things. When I wasn't studying under the others, he taught me phycology,

general care and many medical skills. I will always appreciate what they all had done for me.

I awoke to the voice of Rika. "Yon, I need you in the kitchen." Rika yelled from downstairs. I took off my hat and pushed my black hair to the side so it

drape over my face, "Just a minute Rika." I replied. I got out of bed and looked around my room. It was foggy at first but I wiped away the morning

tears. I had a dresser, toy chest, and a small book shelf, where I kept my medical books. I walked over to the bathroom. I took off my pajamas and

looked at myself. My entire body was covered in scars. It hurt to look, but I had to treat them. I walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the

scar-away tube. I squirted the solution onto my hand and started to rub it all over my body. When I was finished, I slipped my pajamas back on and

started to comb my hair. When I had finished I put the back into a ponytail and kept left side of my bangs over my face, while I slicked the right side o

behind my head. After I had finished coming my hair and started to get ready for the day, I made my way to see what Rika needed help with.

When I arrived I was greeted with slight scolding, "Young man, what took you so long?"

* * *

"I was getting ready for the day. Anyway what do you need help with?"

"Well as you know it's your father's birthday, but as you also know we haven't had anybody come to the hospital lately so we have hardly any money

left to spend. I need you to go to the store and pick something nice out for him. The money you need is on the counter. Also tell him that I will be there

shortly" I nodded and walked over to where the money was. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket.

"Rika, I mean mom, I'm going to get dressed first, okay?" She nodded and I headed back upstairs to my room. Dr. Gehane was 39 today. I could hardly

believe it. He was almost over the hill. I was grateful for everything he had taught so I knew I had to get him something nice. I slipped off my pajamas

and grabbed a white button up shirt with black dress pants. I slipped them on and put on my dress shoes. Of course I put my hat back on, but this time

I draped it over my shoulder like a shawl. Dr. Gehane always wanted me to dress up when I was at the hospital. It was his way of teaching me to be

ready for the world and feel better about myself. I still have horrible nightmares about my time as a slave. The memories are as fresh as a bale of hay. I

couldn't get rid of them. They were what made me who I am. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I gave Rika a hug and headed to the

hospital.

* * *

The road there was busy as always. People were constantly bumping into me. It took me a while but I finally made it to the hospital. Upon my arrival

Dr. Lurren greeted me. "Hi Doctor. Where is my dad?" "He is in the chemistry room." "Thanks I'll see you around." I waved goodbye and headed to the

lab. When I arrived I saw my father hard at work. He was with Dr. Pikoloo, they were both mixing chemicals and pouring them into a beaker that had a

purple gas in it.

"Hey dad, Dr. Pikoloo." I said as I entered. Dr. Pikoloo turned to me with a grin. "How are you Yon? You look rather sharp." Dr. Pikoloo commented.

"Yeah, thanks you look nice yourself. Dad I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Dr. Gehane turned to me, "Why thank you Yon. How about giving me

a hug?" I walked over to him and embraced him. "I love you Yon." He said. "I love you too Dad." We broke the hug and I asked, "What are you working

on?"

* * *

"Well you see, remember when I was at the World Government Medical Licensing Corporation yesterday? I was told that Dr. Caesar Clown was

announced banned from all contact, I asked the head of the Corporation why. I was told that he created a gas bomb that killed everyone on Punk

Hazard. They had samples of the poison he used, and they gave some to me and Dr. Pikoloo exclusively to try and find a cure. So we have been trying

to neutralize the poison."

"Really?" I asked, "That sounds like an important job. Do you know if they told anyone about it?"

"Just a couple of Vice-admirals. I was given transponder snails to contact them if I found a cure."

"That's amazing! I hope you find the cure soon. Mom says she will be here shortly. I have to go to the plaza, so I will see you later." We said our good

byes and I headed off to the plaza.

It took an hour, but when I arrived I looked around for dad's favorite shop. It was a small side business that connected to a large chain of medical

supplies. In the shop there were many surgical tools, medical books, chemistry supply sets, and ingredients. I walked around the plaza, trying to not

bump into anyone. I finally located the shop. There was a lot of traffic when I tried to get close to the place. When I finally pushed through the crown I

saw a tall man. He wore a white knee length trench coat, white dress pants and tan shoes. He had sunglasses on his face as well as a beard and was

that a piece of meat? He also had sideburns that went horizontally down his face, and he had short dark hair. Behind him were people with guns that

wore a variety of different things, but they all had something in common. They all wore a marine baseball cap. The man was arguing with the

shopkeeper. I heard him ask, "I want to know where-." I couldn't hear anymore because I was pushed back into the crowd. After a while of waiting,

the crowd finally dispersed.

* * *

I walked over to the shop and opened the door. Inside, the shelves were lined neatly in a row. They were filled with medical supplies and different

chemicals. I walked through one of the rows to the counter. When I arrived I awaited the clerk, who was nowhere to be found. After standing there for

around five minutes I decided to check around the store. I walked over to the shelf farthest to the left. It was filled with herbs and beakers. I decided I

would try and pick out a plant that could maybe help dad with the cure. I looked around for a certain mushroom. I do not remember exactly what it was

called but I knew what it looked like. It was white with purple stripes and orange dots. I started from the top and made my way down. It took a

relatively small amount of time when I finally found it. It was called the Doku kōka. I checked the price, it was affordable only 1,689 beri for one stalk. I

reached into my pocket and pulled out the 5,000 beri bill my mother had given me. I searched some more in my pocket and found a 100 beri coin. I put

them back in my pocket and grabbed three stalks. I walked over to the counter and waited for the clerk to come back up front.

I saw a chair at the corner of the room. I put the stalks on the counter and proceeded to sit down in the chair. If I was going to wait I might as well

entertain myself. So I got up and grabbed a medical book from the nearest shelf.

Almost an hour later the shop keeper returned. When I saw him he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Are you all right?" I asked franticly. "No, my

boy. No. Is there anything you want to buy, because I am going to close up the shop?" "Um yeah just the mushrooms on the counter." He walked

behind the counter and gave me the total. I felt bad so I let him keep the change. I thanked him and left the shop.

I decided to head home first. I could then wrap the gift and make it even more of a surprise.

* * *

When I got close I saw a huge funnel of smoke emitting from my neighborhood. I put my hat on and ran as fast as I could. All the while I hoped it was

not my house. I could smell the smoke and charred items. It was intoxicating. I took the mushroom from the bag and held them in front of my face.

These Doku kōka are able to suck up many types of poisonous gas and produce pure oxygen. I could not smell the smoke and the fresh air only made

me want to run faster. When I finally arrived I saw that the area was evacuated… yet there were no fire man. I jumped over the road block and then

located the house that was on fire.

I dropped the mushroom and fell to my knees. This isn't happening. I had to be dreaming. No, it just looks like my house. It's not my house. Everyone is

fine.

I took some deep breaths but found I could not breathe. I grabbed the mushroom and put them in front of my face. I need to breathe. Though I knew

this, I could not help but sob as one of my few safe havens was burning to the ground.

Wait, Rika could still be in there!

I ran to the porch and kicked down the door. The main hallway was ablaze, "Rika! Rika are you here?" I yelled with the mushroom still protecting me. I

had to keep it away from the fire. So I took a huge breath of oxygen and stuffed the mushroom in my back pocket. I ran down the hall as fast as I

could. The fire caught onto my left sleeve. I patted it with me right hand until it went out. Still running I found the kitchen door. I opened it, nothing was

there except fire and soot. I closed the door behind me and walked into a corner of the room that was unscathed. I pulled the mushroom out and

started to breathe again. "In out" I repeated to myself. I took another deep breath as the fire inched towards me. I stuffed them away and ran up the

stairs. I located the bathroom door and ran down the corridor. She would probably be in here since the walls and floor were made out of stone. I

arrived at the door and kicked it down. Just as I did a huge beam landed just behind me. It was ablaze and just barely missed me. I jumped into the

bathroom and kicked the door shut. The bathroom was free of flames but filled with smoke. I took out the Doku kōka and put it in the center of the

room. While It worked to get rid of the smoke I got some air and started looking for a way out. It was hopeless all I could do was hope Rika was safe.

While I was looking for an escape the floor beneath bathroom caved in. I fell screaming the whole two stories right into the basement. Lucky for me the

pipes had been busted and I landed in water. I looked up to see beams and furniture falling. I begun to swim. Only seconds after I started I was

pushed by the huge wave that the debris cause. I accepted that the mushrooms were lost, and once again survival was the only thing in my head. I

looked around and noticed I was getting closer to a small hole in the side of the house. I decided if I decided that it was my only option to escape. The

wave subsided and when I was only a few feet away from the wall. I stood up as best I could and searched for a foot hole. I heard a huge splash and

saw another wave coming my way. This time with large beams. I needed to hurry or I would be crushed. I felt around until I located one. I jumped up

kicking my feet into the hole and grabbed onto the ledge on the wall. I looked pulled myself up just as the wave crashed into the wall. I crawled out of

the house with my life. I could only pray that Rika was safe.

I coughed and wheezed all the while as I lay on the ground. I could still feel my hat drenched on my head. It kept me calm as I watched a place of

peace crumble to the ground.

After I regained my breath I forced my aching body to push on to the hospital. It wasn't far only about ten minutes, but at the rate I was walking it

would take me around fifteen. I could only think about Rika, she had to be safe. I would comfort myself by knowing I did not smell burning flesh while I

was in the house. I knew what a burnt human smelt like. In my years at the hospital there had been quite a lot of people with severe fire burns that

had come to the hospital. I checked my left arm while I walked. The water I fell into helped the burn not be as bad but I would soon need some

ointment.

* * *

As I got closer to where the hospital was located I could hear the screams of many people near it. I ran as fast as my injured body would take me.

When I arrived I saw the local police calming people down. I located one of the only cops I knew, Police Commissioner Taku. A year ago I helped save

his daughters life because she had two tumors in her body one in the brain the other in her spinal column. Both needed to be removed at the same

time or her body would go into shock and she would die. As my father was away on business I was entrusted with this duty. After an intense surgical

procedure we were able to save her life. He owed me and I was going to use this opportunity to find out what happened. As I pushed through the

crowd I noted that as far as I could tell there were bullet holes in the walls, which could only mean…

I ran to Police Commissioner Taku and demanded to know what had happened, "Officer Taku what happened here?" I asked impatiently. "Yon!" He

seemed surprised to see me. "You are all right. I am so happy when I heard what happened I thought that you were gone." Gone what did he mean by

gone? Wait, did… "Sir please tell me what happened here." I asked a little more calmly. I sneaked a peek at the hospital and saw a red liquid on the

floor. It couldn't be blood. Could it? "Yon, if you pass the police barrier I would no longer be able to protect you. So please do not go past me."

"Can you tell me what happened?" I practically yelled.

He put his head down, "Yon your family was, expired from work-."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes."

I started to run but I was kept in place by him.

"Yon, I want to be able to protect you. If you break the law, the best I can do for you is send you to the outlaw district." He said with pleading eyes.

"I saved your daughter's life. The least you can let me do is see if anyone is still alive!" I practically yelled. My rant work because the weight of his arm

was lifted off me. I ran into the one place I had left.

* * *

I burst in to see blood covering the reception counter. Oda do not let it be Rika. I walked slowly around the counter and nearly barfed at the sight.

Rika's body was riddled with bullets. Her hair was matted to her lifeless face with blood. I ran over to her. Trying not to cry, I checked her pulse…

nothing. I couldn't hold in the tears any longer and I let out a loud sob. Everyone that was there could hear my grief. I slowly cupped her face and

pushed away some orange curls. Her green eyes were lifeless but frozen in terror. I let the tears fall as I closed her eyelids. I stood up and headed to

Dr. Reece' office. When I arrived his door was kicked in and the lights were off. I called his name to see if I could get an answer. No one replied. I

searched for the switch. When I found it, I was not prepared to see what was hidden in darkness. He had a huge pole through his chest and a sword

in his throat. His eyes were closed but the rest of his body were filled with small cuts. I fell to my knees. "This cannot be happening." I repeated the

phrase. I got up, only to fall again. I caught onto the wall and regained my balance. I started my slow walk to Dr. Lurren's office. The hallway that led to

her room was messy, filled with debris and blood. When I arrived She was tied to a chair, gagged at the mouth and had a blind fold over her eyes. I

walked in, "Doctor, are you alive?" I got no reply. I walked up to her and felt her arm. She was dead also. I looked for the cause of death. I felt around

her body until I saw the rope marks on her neck. She was strangled. I cursed and left the room still crying. I immediately ran towards the lab. And that

was the worst of all. Chemicals were everywhere and the place looked as if a tornado had just hit it. I saw Dr. Pikoloo's body, and immediately puked in

the corner. I did not even bother to check if she was alive. It was obvious enough her chest was ripped open. After I had recovered I searched for my

father. As I was walking through I heard rough gasps and I started to move towards them. When I turned around a corner of the room, I saw a bunch

of dead bodies. They were all covered in acid and rotting away. I looked to the end of the hall to see Dr. Gehane holding a small vile, while cradling his

stomach with the other hand, "DAD!" I yelled. When I got closer he saw my arm, "Yon your hurt! What happened?" I shrugged him off, "Your wounds

are worse than mine." He clenched his stomach. "Yon, I need to tell you something." He coughed up blood and I ran towards him. "Dad I'm so sorry this

had to happen who did this!" I was crying even more. "Son, there is a rouge vice-admiral. I had contacted him when I found the cure. Seems he was a

double agent who told his underlings that we had created a poison worse than Caesar's, and were going to use it to kill everyone on this island. We

were attacked almost an hour ago." He started to cough some more "I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better father." I shook my head, "No, you were

the best. You saved me from slavery, gave me a home, you gave me education. For that you are the greatest."

"Yon, thank you. Hearing you say that makes this the best birthday. Now I know I do not have much longer. I want you to leave this place and go

home." "But dad-." "No, buts." The injuries I sustained are going to cause an artery to explode. I do not want you to see me like this." "Dad, I love

you." "I love you too." I gave him a hug and took the vile he was holding. "What is in here?" "The cure…GO! Now…. Hurry" He started to cough wildly I

said goodbye and I ran out of the hospital as fast as I could.

* * *

_A/N Poor Yon his life just ain't what it should be. leave a review if you care._


	8. Chapter 7: What is War?

_A/N another chapter with Taaze. Who do you like more? Taaze or Yon? leave a review._

* * *

Chapter Six: Taaze

The next couple of years I trained hard as I could. As I grew older, I knew I had to learn more than just the ways of the sword and pistol. I asked my

parents to hire a private tutor for my. They did not hesitate in paying for the best. I learned Geography, Math, and Politics, which included how to write

formal letters and how to bargain with traders. My parents tried harder than ever to please me in hopes of deterring the fire that raged inside of me,

the fire that was going to keep me going forward, the fire that was going to push me to find Yon.

I ignored all their pleas. At age ten, two things happened that changed my life. One day I was practicing with my Katana in my basement. It was late

evening, and both my parents had been gone for several hours. They had gone to the trading market to 'pick up some of the new spices' that been

shipped in. They'd also seemed very secretive and awkward, especially around me. I knew they weren't telling me something. After they left, I braced

myself for whatever blunt decision they'd already made.

* * *

I was busy hacking away at a manikin when they came home. I was so engaged in my training that I didn't notice them at the doorway to the

basement. I don't know how long they were standing there, but it was long enough for them to be stunned. I finally turned around after I accidentally

chopped the manikins head off. I pushed my dark hair back, turned around to clean up, and froze. Standing on the stairway were my parents: along

with an open mouthed sandy-haired kid about my age.

He began to clap excitedly. I stared at him incredulously. Maria looked at me pleadingly, while my Dad eyed the manikin. My mother spoke after a

moment. "Hi, Taaze. Meet our new son, Tseini." He waved cheerfully, oblivious of the hatred I already had for him. He represented everything about my

parents attitude towards finding Yon that I hated. How dare they replace Yon with an adopted filthy mutt? I wasn't going to be harsh with Tseini. I

simply ignored him. I picked up my Katana and walked upstairs, completely ignoring the disappointed and surprised look on Tseini's face, the cries from

my parents telling me to come back. Before I turned to go upstairs into my room, I heard my mother soothing Tseini. "Don't worry… he has some issues

to work out. He'll get out of it, he gets like this sometimes." I was furious. How dare she?

* * *

Fortunately, that was the last thing my parents did to try to please me. The other important thing that happened to me was good, at least. I learned

how to steer and man a ship. I had been hanging around the docks when a grizzled sailor approached me, with a furious look on his face.

"WILKINS!" He roared. I jumped. As he rushed at me I began to say, "I didn't do anything!" but he ignored me and went for a small scrawny looking

guy running down the dock with a barrel in each arm. If I were that guy, I'd be scared out of my mind. The sailor was truly an intimidating character. As

I watched the sailor run, time slowed down. He was running insanely fast. The "WILKINS" guy already had at least a minutes head start. The sailor

made a huge jump and tackled "WILKINS", sending them both to the ground. The sailor was up in a flash. He whirled around and grabbed the unlucky

assumed thief by the collar, lifted him up by the single arm, and shook him like a rag doll. The sailor replied something I couldn't hear, and the huge

sailor promptly put him down, and snapped his neck. I gagged. I had just seen my first death. I'd never been to the docks before: I began to realize

the cruel reality that Yon was trapped in. The sailor picked up the limp body and threw it into the ocean where it immediately was sucked in by a

whirlpool and pushed under the waves, never to be seen again.

The massive sailor turned around and I flinched, again. I didn't know what kind of man this was. I began to panic as he made his way back to the ship

where I was. He picked up the barrels, examined them, shook his head, and began walking back. He craned his neck to me and I fidgeted.

He pointed at the water. "That's what happens to thieves." I began to understood. He had simply stopped a thief from stealing. It wasn't that bad.

"Okay." I said simply.

He looked at me curiously. "Why are you hanging around here, anyway?"

"I was hoping to learn about ships." I said, "I want to become a sailor when I'm fifteen."

He sized me up and grunted. "You look like the type. You just need some more muscle." He laughed. "Anyways, I can help you with that. Names Rodney."

I was beginning to like Rodney. "My name is Taaze and I would be very grateful if you could teach me about ships." I said politely, not wanting to ruin

this important opportunity. I was not wrong about knowing how important this opportunity was. I came back to that dock every day for a year until he

sent me away one day telling me I was bugging him because I knew more about ships then he did. We had grown close, however. He was extremely

nice to me, but I personally think it was because he knew I had witnessed him murder. Even though he had justification, law was straightforward:

killing was illegal.

I didn't snitch on him. He was the second person I'd found that offered to help me. I was getting a full ride into the world.

* * *

Three years later when I turned thirteen things changed. I was stronger, smarter. I knew practically everything I need to know in order to set sail and

search for Taaze. I was smooth, calculated, and quick. My private tutor even sent me to trade with some of the cities sneakiest and slimiest merchants.

My job was to sell a certain amount of merchandise for a certain amount of money. I wasn't a penny short of the money I was supposed to earn from

selling the merchandise. I had set my goal long ago and I was drawing closer and closer to it. One day, I was in the basement again, practicing my

martial arts. Tseini came up to me. I stopped what I was doing.

"Can I help you?" I wiped sweat off my forehead and grimaced. My hands were bloody from punching the wood blocks.

He stared at me. "Why are you always training? Don't you have anything else to do?"

I laughed. "What's it to you?"

He laughed too. "It's just funny, I mean, you don't really have a life. You spend all day training and studying for Oda knows why."

I stiffened, but he continued. "Why don't you go hang out with me and the girls tonight? We're having a party at my friends basement." He pushed his

curly hair up exasperatedly as he saw my face. "Take it easy man, it'll be fun."

I thought about it. I'd never really talked to any other girls. "Fine." I said.

He looked at me incredulously. "Really? Great!" he smiled. "It's going to be great!" he cried. "Highfive!" He held out his hand. I ignored it.

* * *

We arrived at the party just as it was turning dark. When I walked in the house I was hit with an aroma of rich perfumes, spices, and food. It was truly

incredible. He was immediately bombarded by girls and young men his age.

Before I knew it Tseini had left me and disappeared into the crowd. I stumbled around awkwardly for a moment, then I saw a girl looking at me. I

caught my breath. She was the most vividly beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She wore simple but pretty clothes made of straw and goatskin. She smiled. Her

teeth were as white as pearls. Her hair was a sunburst of orange, similar to that of her eyes. Her body was slender but curved at the same time, her

skin the color of a peach.

"Hello!" she said, her radiant smile nearly blinding me. Maybe she would wear a sign that says, 'WARNING, WEAR SUNGLASSES. SMILE WILL CAUSE

BLINDNESS.'

"Uh, hi." I said stupidly. I couldn't keep a foolish grin off my face. "My names Taaze, but you can call me Taz - if you like." I added. I was glad it wasn't

bright in the room, I was blushing madly. I pinched myself. I would _not _look like a fool in front of this girl.

She looked at me in astonishment. "My my, what muscles!" She walked over to me and ran a delicate hand over my bare shoulders. "Someone's been

doing a lot of pushups, eh?" She winked.

I stared at her. "No."

She giggled. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome." I could not keep my eyes off her.

"Well, ok! How old are you? I'm fourteen and my name is Talia!" She shook hands with me.

The loud talk and noise seemed to blur out. "I'm thirteen. This is actually the first party I've ever attended." I admitted.

She opened her eyes wide. Her eyelashes were very long and beautiful. "Where have you been your whole life?" She giggled again.

"Living the life." I said stupidly. Why was I so stupid?

She laughed again, a pealing laugh that made me want to dance and hug her at the same time. "Well, that's dandy. You want to get some air outside?"

She pointed at the doorway hopefully.

"Uh, ok." I managed. She took my hand and led me outside. I was pretty sure my hands were really sweaty.

She sat me down on a bench overlooking the beach. The stars were really bright this night, it looked like. I clenched my fist. Somewhere, under those

stars, Yon was facing the terrible reality of life I had never experienced myself.

She snuggled close to me, interrupting my thoughts. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." I smiled. I was glad she was here. For now, she could distract my thoughts. We didn't even need to talk. All we needed was each other. I

closed my eyes and relaxed, for the first time in years. Everything was going to be ok.

My eyes snapped open. I shuddered in the cold. Was I… asleep outside? I looked around and sat up. I heard a grunt of complaint from - oh Oda, I had

fallen asleep with Talia who was fast asleep, taking up most of the space.

I stood up and prodded Talia. She woke up quickly and rubbed her eyes. We yawned at the same time. "Well, that was fun." she said cheerfully. "I got

to get home now! I'll see you later, hun." She kissed me on the cheek, and walked down the path to the neighborhood. My cheek burned where she

kissed me. "See you." I called. I smiled self consciously. I set off in the opposite direction. Life was going to be good, and I was going to find Yon, no

matter what. If Talia had taught me something, it was that to enjoy the life I was given, _while _having difficult goals.

I walked down the path singing in my head the song Maria had hummed to me when I was still unaware of the terror in this world, oblivious to the fact

that my fly was down.

* * *

_A/N Yeah don't get to thinking that was an implied lemon XD leave a review!_


	9. Chapter 8: What is warmth?

A/N you know inspiration comes with reviews. If you want a spiced up chapter... You could always review. R&R

* * *

I awoke shivering in the moonlight, my long hair was matted to my face uncomfortably. The only thing protecting me from the cold was a worn button

down shirt, ripped dress pants and my yarn hat. I opened my eyes to observe my surroundings. There was no one too be seen in the dark alley where

I lay. I slowly got up from my dirt bed and stretched. I was going to have to get used to this. I started walking out of the dark alley. My legs hurt from

the uncomfortable position I had laid in last night. Once I reached the entrance, I almost barfed from the horrible smell of sewage. I had to quickly get

out of there. I looked around for a nice place to sit until morning. When I looked to my left I saw an old man. He was lighting a fire on the sidewalk.

Curious as to who he was I wondered over to him When I got closer I made note that he was only wearing a tan blanket to cover him. It looked old

and dusty. When I got close enough to start a conversation, I coughed to clear my throat and make my presence known. He looked up at me, his eyes

lifeless. He was bald but had a gray beard. "What you want, boy?" He asked gruffly. "I was wondering if you would let me warm by the fire you made."

"Oh, well I don't suppose it harms to have company."

I sat down next to him. The warm flame crackled and sputtered as he fed it more fuel. I watched it dance back and forth. It was truly beautiful. I started

to warm my hands but the burn on my left arm started to hurt again. It reminded me of last week's events. I could not help it. The tears glided down,

loosening up dirt splashed to my face as they fell. I was a mess emotionally and physically.

"Boy, what is wrong with you?"

I couldn't hold my grief in any longer. I told him everything. When I was going through it, He never changed the expression on his face. When I finished,

I fell backwards. Laying on the ground I half laughed, half cried. "Funny isn't it? Life just, keeps going on." I made a fist and held it straight in the air. "I

wonder, what life would have been like if I was never kidnapped. People can be horrible, or they can be nice." I grasped at nothing.

"Boy, I admit you had it ruff, I cannot imagine what you went through. I chose my life, but you never got the chance. Because you have shared your

story with me I will share mine with you. I was born into a family that had a well-rounded business. We always had enough to eat and never were put

in danger. When I was twenty I decided to leave my parents. I wanted to be a rebel and start a business that would rival theirs. It didn't work out.

When I wanted to return to my parents, they would not accept me. I had cursed my family before I left and never returned. I haven't got a job and

decided to be a nomad. That is my story. I dare say it is nowhere near to as sad as yours."

I looked over to him. He was telling the truth I could see it on his face. I wiped some drying tears and sat back up. "My name is Yon what is yours?"

"Bathal, pleasure to meet you."

The fire started to slowly die. He had no more kindling so we absorbed it's warmth until there was nothing left. Bathal got up from his seat and

stretched. "How long have you been on your own?" He asked.

"A week now." I replied as I got up from my perch.

"I feel sorry for you, how about I take you under my wing. I can teach you everything you need to know about surviving out here." He seemed genuine

enough. So I took up his offer.

* * *

Over the next two years I learned all about dumpster diving and how to stay away from trouble on the streets. I also learned how to tell when I was

being targeted or followed. When I was fourteen, Bathal was able to get me a job at a restaurant. I worked there for two and a half months before I

was fired. You see, I dropped a dish on a top paying customer and was kicked out immediately. I got an okay pay though. I was able to buy new

clothes, and some food with it. Two months after that Bathal died of pneumonia. I tried to help him but I did not have enough money to buy any

remedies. After he was gone I had to utilize all the skills Bathal taught me every day. I caught my own food, which mainly consisted of seagulls and fish.

I learned how to collect clean water from people's water pipes. I also was able to make a small shelter in the outlaw district that was camouflaged. This

method worked for me until winter came. I couldn't stay in my small shelter because I would have frozen to death. The fish were no longer close to

shore, and the seagulls rested atop high buildings. The only thing I could do was tap into water supplies at night. Was able to find a shelter underneath

a porch. I would sleep there every night for the next nine months. My new diet consisted of half eaten meals that were thrown away from rich families.

That diet lasted 3 months. Then it went back to fish and seagulls for six. My new life style was hard but it made me quick. I always had to watch out for

my life, I had run into a couple of gangs during this time, with each encounter I only escaped by the skin of my teeth.

* * *

I awoke this morning feeling sore and miserable. It was a normal day. The sun was just barely rising. I grabbed the sack I had rested my head on and

crawled out of the porch. No one was out and about. This allowed me to return to the outlaw district unseen. I arrived very early in the morning. The

sun had barely peaked into view. I held the sack over my back and walked over to a small stream where Bathal had taught me to use as a bath. After I

washed up, I picked out a t-shirt and jeans. I slipped them and my hat on then retied the sack. I headed my way to a local pub where I knew had been

looking for help. When I arrived, I asked the bartender if I could talk to his manager about work. He told me to wait for him to return. I sat down in a

chair and waited. I looked around the pub, there were many gruff looking men, some woman here and there. Yet something did not feel right. I decided

to not wait any longer. I grabbed my bag and left the pub. While I was walking through the streets, something was making me uneasy I could not

explain what it was. I decided it was my imagination and headed for the beach. There was no one to be seen and I felt secure there. I found a nice little

spot in the sand where I could sleep. I rested my head and the sounds of waves were the last thing I heard before I my eyes blackened.

* * *

I awoke to a kick on my side. I stood up and sputtered, "What was that for!" It was too dark for me to see anything. I waited a reply. The figure got

close enough for me to outline a silhouette. It almost looked like… before I could figure it out who it was. I hand grabbed me from behind. I yelled but a

cloth was put over my face. I inhaled a weird substance and started to feel drowsy. I knew what is was, chloroform. I tried to fight my attacker until I

heard a familiar voice, "You brat, will not escape again." _Master?_

I awoke, it was dark, and I was forced in a position that was extremely uncomfortable. I could feel that my hands were tied together as were my feet. I

could feel the hard wood wall on my back, and smell the foul body odor. People were all around I could hear them talking amongst each other. Some

were scared, others were crying I grunted trying to get into a more comfortable position. My movement awoke the person next to me.

"You, where did you come from?" She asked me.

"Does it matter? What matters is where we are going. Now do you happen to know where?" I asked, inwardly sighing.

"Well, you're no fun. We are going to windmill village. I overheard a crew member talking about it." the large lady gulped. I nodded and tried to fall back

asleep. The initial journey took a week. The crew would let us above deck once a day for five minutes. During that time I would jog around deck so that

I would not get any blood clots. Every day I sat next to a different person. Every day I saw a person I once knew. Every day I saw Master. When we

finally arrived we were all sent to a new auction house.

* * *

When we arrived, we were stuffed into large cells, much like the ones I cleaned as a child. Just being inside one brought back painful memories. That

very same day Master called me to his personal quarters. I gave my hat to a person and told them to keep it for me until I come back. When I arrived he

punished me by strapping me to a chair and whipping me. This old protocol hurt emotionally more than physically. When we were done he said, "I am

no longer your master. Whoever you get sold to will be your new master. You will not ruin my show. It took me a year to regain the trust of nobles ever

since that Monkey D. Luffy punched a Celestial Dragon in my auction house". He turned his back and dismissed me. When I arrived at my cell I found the

person who still held my hat. They returned it to me when I asked. I put it on and sat on a bench. One by one creatures that were held here were

called to the stage. At the end of the show I was the last one to be auctioned.

I heard Master…no I learned his name was Disco. I heard Disco yell, "Ladies and gentleman, as a little party favor I have saved the best for last. He

may not look like much but I trained him myself. Get ready for Yon Blink!" That was my call. I was taken away by one of his co-workers. I looked up the

stairs. I could see a line of other people that I was going to be auctioned with. Then I saw Disco in all his glory. He was on the stage enjoying every evil

thing he was doing. I was hoping someone would come in and ruin his reputation for good. That would be the best. With my luck he won't even catch a

cold. I walked up the stairs, into my fate. The lights of the stage were annoying but I had to manage. I was put next to a tall man and we awaited our

auctioning. He started on the opposite end getting people to bid. The first human went for 500,000 beri. The second human was a pirate who went for

2,000,000 beri. The third was a mermaid who went for 80,000,000 beri. The man next to me went for 600,000 beri. I watched as everyone left the

stage but me and Disco. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen. Look at this man. He may look scrawny, but he has been hard at work doing everything that you

could ever want him to do for all his life. He was so excited that I decided it was best for him to be sold as a slave. Boy, was he thrilled." My blood was

boiling, I wanted to kill him. I would have, but there were guards hidden behind the curtains who would come out if I started anything. He started the

bidding. I was amazed at how much I was going for, the last bid on me was 70,000,000 - that was almost the amount a mermaid would have gone for.

He thanked the person who bought me and closed the auction. I was escorted to a ship that was docked close by. There I would start my life once

again, as a slave.

* * *

I boarded the ship, it was one of the biggest I had ever seen. The outside was decorated beautifully as was the inside. I was given a tour by another

slave. He showed me the huge kitchen where I would be cleaning later, then he showed me the large library, there were many books that I would have

loved to read. Then I was shown the dining hall it was very long. I was then shown the captain's quarters. I was told never to enter the third lower

level as it was where the noble who owned the ship was staying. After the tour I was taken to the slave masters chambers. I was told to report here

every morning until we reached our destination. Then, I was taken to a small room where I would stay. I said good bye to the man and entered the

room. In the room on the left side was a small bed with an old mirror next to it. There was a small table and a chair in the farthest corner. On the very

left side of the room was a small bureau. I walked over to the table and found a plaque and a chisel. I figured out what they were for quickly. Next to

them was a small hammer and a nail. My back started to hurt so I took off my t-shirt to get a better look. I could see that I was bleeding on my back. So

in order to stop it, I used my shirt as a bandage. I tied it around my waste and over the cut as best I could. When I finished I took the hammer and

chisel and carved my name into the plaque. It took me a while but I was able to do it. I then proceeded to grab the nail and go hand it on the door. I

placed the plaque in the very center of the door and hammered it in.

Once I finished, I headed over to the kitchen like I was told. When I arrived, I saw the man who had given me the tour. I made my way over to him.

"Hey, you said I had to come here and clean or something." He turned to me, his left eyebrow twitching. "Why are you not wearing a shirt? And why is

your body all scarred up?"

"I had to use my shirt as a bandage and I refuse to answer you other question." I replied. "Fine, now later I need you to clean the dishes and then

mop the floor after everyone is done cooking. As for now, I want you to get me some ingredients from the walk-in freezer."

I did as he asked for many hours. I had to do one thing after the other. It was just like old times. When I finished with everything, I was given a slip. It

read, "Access card to library." I stuffed it into my pocket and headed to my room. When I awoke I headed to the slave masters quarters where I was

given my instructions. That last night we had set sail, so I was extremely busy helping. I repeated the cycle of work, eat, sleep for four days. I hardly

talked to anyone and had not been punished yet. Come to think of it, my entire time being here I hadn't heard anyone getting hurt. I felt like I was

more working than being a slave. On the fifth day I was told to that I had a free day. I was confused. What kind of a slave was I? I decided to use that

pass I had been given and head to the library. There I read a great deal of medical books that taught me about the brain. It was quite fascinating. After

that I repeated the cycle until we reached our destination. I was once again flabbergasted. The ship was docking in Becepa.

* * *

We docked at the Noble district. I was given some luggage to carry and was sent to follow some other as we made our way to the province where I

would be working. We only walked for a couple of minutes before I saw the huge mansion. The entrance gate had "Shaorlow Estate", written in ivy. I

followed the crowd as we walked through and followed a large marble path that curved with the huge hedge walls. It was like a maze. I was amazed

by the designs that were put on the hedge. It was truly beautiful. When we reached a crossroad I was pushed to the left while important people were

brought to the right. When all the slave were on the left we were told to stop, I turned to face a well-dressed individual.

"All of you are to be reminded of the rules. First, no one is allowed on the second floor unless you are granted access. Secondly, no one is allowed to

complain. If you do, you will be sent to the torturer. Thirdly, if anyone makes a mistake they will be punished. Fourthly, no one is allowed to eat or drink

unless it is your designated time to do so. Now, we expect you to remember that. You will be taken to your separate house by Mr. Piuy; he is the slave

master may I need to remind you!" The man left and Mr. Piuy took his place.

"Follow me everyone." he said.

When we arrived I found that all of us were going to be stuffed into a small house with only one bathroom. It was horrible - there was barely enough

room to go around and not enough places to sleep. When night came, I ended up sleeping outside where I could think on what was happening. The

only thing I had left in this world was the clothes on my back. I didn't have anything to live for. I could end it all. I could attack someone important and

then they would kill me. It would have been good if I did not make that promise to Rubella. I had to live.

The next day I was punished because I said, "Cleaning, this is great." I was taken to the torturer. She tied me to a chair without saying a word and

took these small needles and inserted them into my skin. I screamed every time she put one in. This lasted for an hour, and then I was put back to

work. By the time I got home I was too tired to walk.

I awoke from a nudge on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to see a dog nudging me. It had an expensive looking collar on. Shoot - it must be the

owner of the estates dog. I heard sirens in the distance and then the ground started to shake. Just great. The dog hid on the other side of me. I didn't

think anything of it, until I saw a firing squad. If they were after someone who took the dog. Oh my Oda. I got up as fast as my dreary body would let

me. I started to run trying to get away from the scene. I looked back to see the dog chasing me. "Go dog!" I started to shoo him away as I ran into the

house. The dog made it inside just as the door closed. "Get out!" I yelled a little too loud as I woke many people up. "Shut the he-." Someone said, just

as the front door to the slave house was busted open. A man dressed in a black uniform was holding a rifle. "Who took the dog?!" He yelled. The dog

they were looking for was right behind me. Then I was thrown under the bus. Everyone that was in the front room pointed at me.

The dog that had followed me was now being held by one of the ground keepers. It whimpered and barked at them the entire walk home. My legs

started to feel raw. I could feel the skin ripping of when we reached gravel flooring. I was dragged a by a rope for the entire walk to the estate.

When we arrived at the estate I was reminded how worthless I was compared to the man that lived here. I felt something softly touch my head. I was

bleeding out and hardly had any consciousness left in me "He is still alive. Patch him up and bri-." I could hardly think. My legs were on fire. Then

everything went black.

* * *

I awoke to a bright light in my face. I tried to shield my eyes but my arms were too numb. I could hardly feel anything. "He is gaining consciousness,

bring him to Shaorlow." I could feel the bed I was on was moving. I slowly regained my eyesight. As everything was coming into view I could see that I

was being pushed down a hall I had never seen before. Must have been the second floor. I looked to my left, and on the walls were beautiful pictures

and designs. I looked to my right and I could see statues and tables with busts on them. I looked forward again, I could feel someone pushing me but I

could not see them.

When we reached the end of the hall there were to huge doors. They had plants depicted in their design. My bed stopped right in front of the huge

door and the person that was pushing me came into my view. He was young, around 20, but his face was covered in bandages. He wore a white knee

length lab coat with a blue ribbon tied to his left arm. I tried to call out to him but my voice was too weak. He opened the door and got back behind me.

I felt the bed moving again. When I got into the room everything was black. Then I felt someone grab my arm. I didn't know what they were doing, but

I couldn't resist. Then I heard a snap and my strength was returned to me. I quickly checked for my hat. Luckily, I felt the fibers on my head. I moved

away the blankets over me and swung my legs over the bed, so that I was in a sitting position.

I sat there and rubbed my head waiting for something to happen. Then the lights turned on. I was in a beautiful room with a fountain in the middle.

Behind that was a small stair case leading up to a balcony. Then all around where potted roses on small tables. The tile was a diamond pattern, while

the walls where red silk. The windows where covered by large red curtains that wouldn't let any sunlight in. Directly in front of me was a sofa facing

away from me. On it was a man. He stood up slowly, his fat jiggling. He slowly started to walk towards me. About halfway he grabbed a small chair that

was behind a rosebush and sat down. He wore a blue sports jacket and a red button down shirt beneath it. He had a golden tie on, brown shoes, a

brown belt and blue dress pants. On his fat face he had a mustache that looked like a thunderbolt.

"Slave. I am Shaorlow" His voice boomed. "I heard that you took my dog. Is that entirely true?"

"Sir, I did not take your dog. It was a fit of misfortune. You see, I was sleeping outside when your dog awoke me. When I noticed it was well groomed

and had a very nice collar I tried to shoo it away. Then a squad came and I panicked. I ran into the house, the dog following me, and then I was

caught." I attempted to make a point.

"Likely story. You expect me to believe that? My dog ran off on his own?"

"Sir, I do not know what manner it was that you dog left only that I was taken for someone else's crime."

"You would stick by this story in court?"

"I would indeed sir."

"Very well I will send for the other members of the house hold." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a transponder snail. Then he yelled, "Every

one meet in the flora room!"

About five minutes the doors behind me opened. A young man a little older than me strolled in. He had a rather oddly shaped nose and tall straight

hair. He had an air of snootiness around him and he wore a suit much like Shaorlow except his was green and black. He sat down on the couch that

Shaorlow was sitting on.

Then an old lady around Shaorlow's age walked in. She wore a purple ball gown with yellow buttons, and her graying hair was up in a bun. She sat

down next to the boy.

Another lady around my age walked in. She wore her hair back in a neat tidy bun. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. Too bad she was a sick noble

obsessed with money and men. She probably wasn't going to give me a second of daylight. She smiled prettily, her red hair reflecting the sun and

blinding my eyes. Was her hair made out of diamonds? I tried not shift in my seat as her eyes rested on me. I forced myself not to act foolish. She was

just another noble who wanted to make my life miserable as they could.

"Yon?" she drawled. "What is your case?"

Her drawling didn't make her look pretty at all. "I was accused of stealing a dog." I said. "Shouldn't you already know that?" I questioned.

"Nirva!" Shaorlow shouted, "Stop acting so childish!"

She walked to the couch looking annoyed.

The trial went on for a long time. The man who I learned, name was Juck said I was guilty, not surprising. The old lady whose name is Flo found me

guilty, again not surprising. The weirdest thing was Nirva found me innocent. She was asked to explain why and said that I would have had to sneak by

countless guards to steal the dog, and that I could not do it. I silently thanked her for being on my side. Shaorlow then did something out of ordinary -

he thought I wasn't guilty. He waited for everyone to leave, and then began to speak. "Boy, I'm sorry about the miss treatment you withheld. The

guards are a little uptight since the last attempt on my life six years ago. You see I had come down with a rare disease and one of my servants tried to

kill me. I'm sick with the same disease like that last time. Anyway I needed to find a cure so I was brought Dr. Gehane…"

"Dr. Gehane? As in Dr. Gehane of Becepa?" I asked

"Yes, did you know him?"

"Why yes, I was his adopted son. So he cured you? Of what?"

"He cured me of Amyokloidosois." he said, looking at me curiously.

"Amyloidosis! I helped him develop the method to cure that!"

"You did? Could you cure me now?"

"Yes, yes I could."

"If I get cured then I will end your time as being my slave. But if you cannot you must stay a slave. Do we have a deal?"

I couldn't believe it he was offering me freedom. Even though the treatment would take two months or longer, depending on how advanced his

condition was, I was to be free! I had to accept this offer.

"We have a deal. Now while I'm giving you treatment you must let me work to create special food and medicine for you. So I ask that while I work on

the treatment, I would not have to be a slave."

"Naturally."

* * *

For the next two months, I was given a room to live in on the second floor. I was also given spending money and any resources that I needed for

Shaorlow's treatment. I had him thin down so that it would be easier for me to perform surgery on him and get the corrupted tissue out. During this

time, I and Nirva became great friends. I learned she loved instruments and was quite good. Her voice was also quite exotic. She would tell me of

adventures she planned on having when she got older and I would listen intently. Juk turned out to not be so bad. In my spare time he taught me how

to properly use a flail, his favorite weapon. I also learned some interesting recipes and old tailoring tricks from Flo. I had a great time living with them.

When the time came, I was able to perform the surgery without any error. Shaorlow and his family all thanked me and said there goodbyes. It was

hardest for me and Nirva but she let me go with a soft tune. I was given 20,000,000 beri from Shaorlow as a gift. I focused on getting out of the Noble

district and into my new life.

* * *

A/N Yon now has money. His possibilities are endless! or... are they?


	10. Chapter 9: What is cold

A/N Well Taaze is back. Is he making correct life choices? R&R

* * *

I woke up in my bed feeling rested for the first time in years. Two nights ago I'd had the best night of my life. I'd take a nap on a bench, in public, with a

beautiful nice girl named Talia. I had realized that I should take life more lightly. I was going to find Yon one day, I just needed to be patient. I

stretched, yawn, and crawled out of my cozy bed. I actually didn't make my bed, but went straight down to the kitchen where Maria was making

pancakes. She turned to me with the usual hopeful smile. I knew she was hoping that maybe I'd smile, that maybe I'd hug her and eat her pancakes,

instead of avoiding her and going straight down to the dojo and buying a cheap burrito from the market in spite.

So I smiled. I walked over to stove and took two of the biggest blueberry pancakes I could find. She looked astonished.

"Good morning, Mom!" I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big hug, still smiling. I hadn't done this yesterday - I was too deep in thought.

Last night, I had come to my conclusion: I was going to behave more light heartedly and take life a bit easier.

"Taaze… are you feeling ok?" She broke apart, a concerned look upon her face which was still youthful, despite her years.

"Never better. " I grinned and sat down. The pancakes smelt delicious, so I ate them. I'd never eaten her pancakes before. She looked at me curiously.

"Ok, Taz… would you like me to get Doctor Renne? Because I totally ca-"

"Mom. Seriously, I'm fine." She looked so worried… I had to find some way to reassure her. "I'm going to take a week off from training, ok?"

She looked doubtful. "Why?" she asked, her voice growing higher.

I thought for a moment. "Because I would to spend some time with you and Dad." I smiled winningly.

She lost it. I knew she was holding back tears from the moment I said "Never better." She must think I'm insane.

"Oh, Taz, are you really ok?" She sobbed, grabbing my shoulders, tears streaming down her face. Wow, my mother was emotional.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine." I tried to act tough, though my eyes were watering too.

She tried to pull herself together and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. It's good to have the old you back." She smiled through her tears.

I laughed. "I bet it is, Mom."

* * *

For then on, things were different. I didn't stop training, however. I still had the fire in my pants to find Yon. I just wasn't dark and moody anymore, but

I certainly didn't follow Tseini's path. Tseini was wild at heart. He went to parties a couple times a week. Even though he was fifteen, he got into NHC10,

a deadly drug. He had everything he wanted. He became what I was: a dark secluded druggy. My drug was revenge. His drug was the killer NHC10.

My parents tried to stop him but he was out of control. Within two months of the start of his drug addiction, he was sent to a rehab center. Before then,

he had already been drinking extremely expensive saké. Personally, I didn't expect to see him for a while.

Meanwhile, Talia was still head over heels for me, and I was glad, because I liked her. Eventually she met my parents and her parents mine. That was

how I was betrothed to her. Both of our parents happily agreed, as we were both rich, educated kids, _and, _our marriage in the long term would heavily

help both of our parents business'. The highlight of my year? I killed some pirates when I was in an outlaw district, searching for someone who might've

had an idea where Yon was. I never found him, but while I waited, I sat at a bar drinking some non hard-core saké. A little bit of it wouldn't hurt.

* * *

While I was drinking my saké, a couple pirates came in the pub. I had my hood on, and to them I was a nobody.

Three filthy looking pirates entered the club. Everyone looked up at them for a minute, then resumed what they were doing, like it was normal. I

ignored them, as well as several other cloaked rangers or outlaws. This angered them immediately.

"Pirate scum." I heard someone mutter.

"Who said that?" the biggest pirate roared. Nobody replied. I could tell that they were used to receiving attention in the other pubs. What they didn't

know: This was the Blue Tiger pub. It wasn't exactly a forgiving place.

The speaker turned around from his stool and removed his hood. "I said," he repeated loudly, "Pirate scum."

The pirates glared at him. He was a tall clean shaven man with short black hair, cropped neatly to the side. He sat calmly, smoking a pipe.

"Filthy piece of shit." the huge pirate stepped forward and raised a blunt looking cutlass. "Get up and fight me." At this everyone roared in laughter.

"He wants to fight Trost!" a bearded man laughed uncontrollably, wiping away tears of laughter.

Trost stood up. He was at least a head taller than the pirate. "You all have the most stupid expressions." he said, sober. "Shall we fight till disarmed or

would you like me to get you your lawyer." He folded his arms. "You must hurry though, I have business to get to." He looked at another hooded figure

who was sitting quietly at the counter.

The pirates face turned red. "How dare you" he spluttered furiously.

"I dare." Trost said coolly. He pointed at the other pirates. "Get out or be killed." he said casually. "I would like to spend some time with your friend

before you bury him." The other two pirates, smaller, and less bold, scurried out immediately. Goes to show how much they care about their friend, I

thought, smirking.

Trost sat back down as the pirate looked blankly at him, as if trying to decide what he should do. The pirate suddenly lunged forward, yelling: "This is

for insulting and embarrassing me crew and I." No one stopped him, as if they knew the outcome of this action already. Right before the end of his dull

scimitar reached Trost, quick as thought, he whipped around, side stepped neatly out of the sword's way, grabbed the handle of his scimitar, and

shoved it straight up into the pirate's throat. The pirate stood gurgling for a minute, blood rushing out of his throat, and then crumpled to the ground.

Trost sat down. "Someone dispose of his body." he sighed. "I would hate for Marcel to have his floor ruined by the blood." No one blinked an eye. I

guessed they were all regulars here. I knew immediately, Trost was not an ordinary citizen. I had to find out what he was. He certainly wasn't an

average pirate: I guessed he had eaten a devil fruit. I had read all about them. Trost seemed to emit an vibe of power and nobility. I wasn't sure what

devil fruit he had, but he was definitely quite adept with his hands. I was about to go introduce myself to Trost when he got up and left. I was

disappointed he didn't notice me - I could've learned some useful things from him.

* * *

A/N life is sure going easy for Taaze.


	11. Chapter 10 What is truth?

_A/N I am back, if you want to review you know that would be appreciated. Yon seems to have it pretty good hopefully he can maintain this position for a long time. BTW when Yon turns 16 Luffy becomes th pirate king so when that happens Luffy is 21. Thats how this story fits on the Onepiece timeline._

* * *

Life is honestly a strange thing. I was sitting down on a bench in the middle of a shopping district. My money at my side, my hat on my head, and the

pendent that had my name on it around my neck. I honestly did not know what to do. I was thunderstruck, I could buy myself a house, get a job, and

pretty much do whatever I pleased. I was never given this privilege before. The sight of everything started to sicken me. People were bumping into

each other not even apologizing, I saw people litter, I saw people even pulling along some slaves. I was exasperated, how could they do this. They

took advantage of not having anyone over them. They could be as rude to the world and others as they pleased with no consequence. Where, if I was

to do something like this when I was a slave, I would have been brutally beaten. I grabbed my money, fixed my hat and stood up. I needed to leave

this place. I scanned the shopping district for something I could relate to. I looked around until I saw a shop that was very rundown. It made me feel at

peace. It was broken but whole, in a sense, like me.

* * *

I quickly walked over to the shop disregarding all life around me. When I entered I saw racks filled with expensive looking clothing. People were walking

around checking price tags in dismay. I walked over to a black suit. I was drawn to its design. It had a very interesting design. A small lace was riveting

out of the fabrics creating a small satin rose on the left shoulder. The button down was a pure white with silver button flowing down the center. I

decided to buy it. I grabbed it from the wrack and walked over to the line at the register. As I waited a man walked right up next to me. He wore a

trench coat and a fedora. I couldn't see his face because it was shrouded in the shade of his fedora. I looked the opposite direction of him and

stretched my arm forward, barely touching the noble in front of me. As I did, I heard a scream. I fixed my vision towards the noise and noticed the noble

in front of me was falling. I felt something get stuffed into my pocket. I turned sharply to face the disruptor. No one was there. The man with the fedora

was gone also. All of a sudden I was grabbed and jerked forward roughly. A large man threw me to the ground. I coughed as the air in my lungs quickly

escaped. "I caught the murderer, boss." The large man said.

"Good." A smaller man with a large afro replied, "I informed the navy, they will arrive soon."

I coughed, "What are you talking about?" A large hand grabbed my soiled shirt and pulled me up to eye level. The large man then threw me into the

register counter. "You think playing innocent will help you? You are scum!"

I looked over to the ground where I saw a dead body. I hadn't done anything. Why was this happening? I tried to get up but a sharp pain bolted

through my left leg. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a knife. How did that get there?

As soon as it was in view someone grabbed my arm and twisted it in an unnatural fashion. I screamed until my throat was sore. "WHAT THE HELL!" The

large man was about to reply when the door was burst open, "Marines here what has happened!" The man with an afro quickly replied to him. "This

man just killed someone!"

"No, I didn't" I whispered. My eyes started to fill with tears. This couldn't be happening, once I gain freedom I lose it. Marines flooded the building and

grabbed me. They brought me to a jail. The entire trip was humiliating. Every chance they had I was kicked or spat at. When I arrived at the jail they

shoved me into a cell and told me to wait.

* * *

I laid down on the ground, silently crying until I fell into sweet nothingness. I awoke to find an IV in my arm. I

could see that a bag was filling up with a red liquid, my blood, of course. I sighed. I was captive once again.

"You're finally awake?" I heard a gruff voice ask. I slowly averted my eyes to the direction of the noise. The jail smelled of urine and sweat. I shakily

replied as I felt myself slipping, the loss of blood heavily affecting me. "Yes… can you tell me why they are taking my blood?" I heard a snap of bones

and a sigh. "Classified kid. You really had the guts to murder some one… that's low."

I laughed bitterly, "You have no idea."

Days past and I had to wait, wait for my trial. I of course would be "proven" guilty. Then I would be sentenced to death. That was the law. I knew it

well, no mercy. I accepted my fate. I would die an innocent man. Just as my life was taken from me when I was an innocent child. It was harsh, but

some people have to go through this. I understand that now. When Dr. Gehane told me to try and find a little bit of good in everyone, I believed I could.

But now that small saying was garbage to me. I could no longer see goodness in people. Everyone seemed to be out to get me. Though I truly believe

this. I still stand by my vow to never kill a human. It was the code of a doctor.

It was cold were I lay. The floor was hard and dirty. I could taste bile and waste in the air, it was just like old times. I slowly stood up and stretched. I

knew it would be dangerous to stay in that position for too long. My small room was disturbed when a marine came by the cell.

"Prisoner, I am to escort you to a wagon where you will be transported to your trial. May Oda have mercy on your soul." He snarled. If this was the way

I was fated to die, I might as well accept it. I followed him to a wagon where he took my precious hat and pendent. I attempted to get them back and

even tried to tackle him. But to no avail. I was then shoved into the cart. I was chained down to the floor of the cart and gagged. The position that I

was forced into was very uncomfortable. "Ok, he is secure. Start her up!" The marine that tied me down said loudly. I felt the cart start to move. I

began contemplating what I would have done with my life if none of this happened, as the cart drove on I realized that I couldn't even fathom what

feeling safe was like. After a very long time the cart stopped. I heard someone say, "Ok, get this guy's lawyer!" Then a man jumped up to where I was

and cut my chains. He then released the gag. I started moving my jaw frantically trying to get the feeling back in my mouth. I was led back down to the

ground, boy did it feel good to stand on ground. I stood in awe at the immense size of this building. The entire outside was made of glass and I could

see many people inside. Some were waiting outside of doors other reading or writing on paper. The place was filled with expensive looking furniture. It

was truly a sight to behold.

* * *

I was pushed forward by some idiot and brought back into reality. "Here's your stuff back." I quickly grabbed my hat and

pendent and put them on. Just seconds later I was greeted by a man wearing a black suit, he had a very creepy smile on his face and a comb over on

his head. "I am your appointed lawyer. Do not fret. I have analyzed the evidence and I would say you innocent. Now before you say anything I already

have evidence to prove my case. Now that evidence will blow the jury out of the water. Oh, where are my manners, I am Percy Pecker." He extended

his hand and I shook it. Man did this guy talk a lot. "Thanks, I appreciate your opinion. How long do we have until the trial?" I asked, guarded.

"Around twenty minutes. But we should hurry. Some of the top people in power are going to be at this trial." He grabbed my arm and we ventured into

the building. It felt like forever until we arrived at the court room. "Now, no matter what they say I want you to remain calm. I have this under control." I

nodded. He pushed open the large stone doors and we walked into the court room. As we walked down the aisle I noticed that there were many

people wearing marine outfits in the pews to the left and right. They were talking amongst themselves and pointing at me... Behind the prosecutors

desk were some people I recognized from the store. When we reached the gate, I paused and glanced over the jury. They all looked at me with

disgust. Definitely not on my side. I looked and smelled horrible, not helping me in this case. I walked with Percy to the defendant's desk and sat down.

The chair was horribly uncomfortable. But Percy pulled me back and whispered, "You have to wait." I nodded. A huge marine that was near a door off to

the side said, "All rise as the honorable judge Marice enters the room."

Everyone stood up as the judge entered the room. When the judge walked up to his booth he sat down and said, "You may sit," and we did, "Would

the prosecutor plea his charges." The other lawyer stood up and started telling the jury all about how I murdered this innocent noble. Then he started

to call witnesses up, one after the other kept on accusing against me. I sat there accepting my fate. When the lawyer said he rested his case, Percy

patted me on the back and stood up, "Your honor, I would like to present to you a tape recorded by a transponder snail in the store that will prove to

everyone that the defendant is not guilty."

"You may proceed."

Percy walked over to a transponder snail that was hooked up to a small device and inserted the tape. The tape showed that it looked like I stabbed the

person when I stretched. Percy stopped the tape there and zoomed in on my hand. It revealed there was no knife. He then pointed over to the guy in

the fedora claiming he was the murderer, because his hand was also extended. The prosecutor objected to what Percy was saying, of course. The

judge allowed him to speak and he said that the tape was fake and fabricated, then him and Percy started countering each other with evidence and

such. This trial went on and off for a week. My entire sentence was that I was being charged with murder, assault and battery, and torture, since the

noble died fifteen minutes after he was stabbed. I did not plead guilty for the murder and torture charge, but I did plead guilty for assault and battery

since I attacked the marine officer who took my hat and pendent. I figured it would make the trial end quicker. On the final day of the trial I was

nervous and sweating in my seat. The entire time Percy and the other lawyer battled with evidence and words like I had never seen before. When it

was time for the jury to make their final decision, we were allowed a small recess. Percy walked over to me and sat down,

"Don't be nervous kid, I'm sure you'll be just fine. We may not have had witnesses to support us, but the forensic scientist I hired really helped pile the

evidence to help us! Hey after this is all over if you ever need me again, here is my card." He slipped me a small piece of paper that I shoved in my

pocket.

"Thanks, I'll call if I need you." I said dismissively. We sat there until the judge re-entered the room. We stood up and waited for the judge to make his

claim.

"You may be seated. Now will Howe please stand up and tell us what the jury has decided?"

The man Howe stood up, "We find the defendant guilty." I hung my head low and Percy patted my back. "Of one charge." As soon as he said that, my

head shot up. "We have found him guilty of assault and battery. That is all." I couldn't contain my joy and Percy gave me a firm handshake. I then

looked to the judge who slammed the hammer down to hush everyone.

"Silence, order in the court! Yon, you have been convicted of the charge you admitted to. Therefore I sentence you to be in the custody of Dr. Vegapunk.

He will be waiting for you in the foyer. Marine Captain Marcel will escort you. Court dismissed." I couldn't believe it, this could not be happening. Why

couldn't I be fined?! Why did I have to be trapped again? I didn't even know what to think. I thanked the judge and shook Percy's hand once more,

"Thanks Percy, you did great."

"Any time kid."

I sighed, time to start my life as a lab rat, once again, injusticed and taken under by unknown authorities.

Life is honestly a strange thing.

* * *

_A/N Crazy right? wouldnt you love to be Yon? If you have suggestions feel free to tell me! R&R please._


	12. Chapter 11 Settling the Debt

_A/N Back with Taaze :) R&R_

* * *

I overheard my parents talking quietly about rumors in the East. It was said that several years ago, over nine noble's sons were stolen from their parents. All of these noble's lived in the South Blue, scattered in different islands. Yon was one of the sons who was stolen and probably sold into slavery, or possibly killed. It didn't matter, I was not going to give up hope. Maybe I was just naïve, but I did not think that anyone would have a reason to kill him just in spite, or in hate. Wouldn't they at least bother to make a ransom?

The last thing I heard before I officially began to ready myself to set sail was this: my father said furiously to my mother that an investigation squad had found five of the missing children who were now all fifteen and sixteen. Four had been killed or were still missing. They had the names, everything. Two of them were sent back to their parents who gladly received them. One did not want to come back. He was happy where he lived, in the brothel. The other two could not come back for legal reasons. Brunno and Yon could not come back. Both were caught up in totally separate murder schemes. One, for the murder of their slave master, and the other for the murder of a noble in a trading market who irately claimed that it was not he who killed the noble. I could only hope that it was Yon who hadn't killed anyone.

I became quiet again. My parents often found me brooding and thinking. I often wondered if they had any clue what went through my mind. Then, one night, I waited until everyone fell asleep. I silently packed and cleaned up any messes I left behind. I didn't leave any indication that I'd left.

I first visited Talia. I felt heartbroken. Over the past two years, we'd grown very close. We'd had many adventures, many of which I did not want to recall, afraid that I would change my mind and stay instead of search for Yon. I jumped lightly from roof to roof, being careful not to wake anyone. I finally arrived at her house which had happened to only a ten minutes jog from my house. Ah, destiny.

I crept quietly into her room from the open window, like so many times before. I lit a candle and whispered, "Talia." She sat up slowly, looking around for quite a bit before her eyes widened as they met mine. Her eyes seemed to flicker in the candle light. She was truly as beautiful as ever.

"…Taaze?" she seemed discombobulated. Perhaps it was my expression. "What are you doing here?" I sat down on her bed. I was wondering how I could warn her that I might leave one day to undergo on a mission to find Yon.

"You look concerned…" she said, sounding worried. "Is something wrong?"

I answered her sadly. "Remember I told you about my younger brother Yon?"

She seemed to perk up at this. "Yes, why?"

I was thinking about going to find him. "Not anytime soon, but sometime in the near future. I was wondering what you would have to say about that." I didn't want to make her upset.

"Taaze. You know I will always support in everything you do. That's what love is. Why do you need to talk about this right now?" She yawned sleepily.

I fidgeted in my seat. How was I going to do this?

"My parents received some news. Yon wasn't the only noble stolen. There were _nine, _Talia. Nine nobles. They were all stolen around the same time. Out of those nine, only five were ever recovered. Two of them want back to their homes. One didn't come back, and two were caught up in murder trials. I can only assume that Yon is one of the two caught up in murder trials, as the whereabouts of the others have not been discovered."

I paused. She said nothing.

"Talia… what is your opinion on my ridiculous quest to save Yon? People still look at me funny after all these years. I try to be normal as I can, but to no avail, I can tell they are just waiting for me to give up." My voice cracked. "It's not fair."

"Oh Taaze…" she reached out and touched my face. "It doesn't matter what people think of you. Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Follow your dreams'?"

I nodded, holding back a tear. I immediately pushed the wave of emotion back. I was not going to succumb to my emotions. I was fifteen. I had practiced controlling my emotions all my life. This was the night I would prove my parents wrong; this was the night that I would prove everyone who'd ever doubted me wrong. Was I also to prove to Talia, my beautiful soon-to-be bride, that I didn't care about her enough to stay? The thought was too much to bear.

"Then you must know what you want to do." she breathed. "I know that you aren't leaving now, but when you do, please tell me. Who knows, maybe I'll come along." She laughed.

My heart lurched. I was torn. She thought I was staying. "You're guilty, aren't you?" she sighed, after I didn't reply.

She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't be guilty. You're here with me, right now. And I love you for that."

"Talia…" I didn't know what to say.

"Now let me get some sleep." she whispered, half smiling, half yawning. "I'll be dreaming about you."

She laid down and pulled her blankets over her.

I made my way to the beach. When I arrived, I sat close to the shore, wondering what Yon was doing now. My life here was good. In fact, almost perfect. Should I leave it? I had a loving family, a beautiful girl who I was soon to marry. I didn't even know what Yon looked like. Maybe my whole plan _was _crazy. Maybe my parents were right. What if I had been wrong all along? As the internal battle raged inside me, I realized I was making excuses. I realized all the excuses in the world would not matter, Yon was probably suffering as I took my time, contemplating all the perfect things in my life. I remembered how Rodney had killed the thief without a moment's hesitation. The world was cruel, and I couldn't just leave Yon alone in it. I got up. I was going to set sail as soon as possible.

* * *

I immediately traveled to Girince, a dangerous sea port at least thirty miles from my village. It was a loud, but an entertaining place where all the sailors and Marines alike came to party and get drunk. However, its reputation proceeded itself. The port is said to harbor some of the most skilled seaman in all of East Blue. Obviously no pirates were allowed - no one deadly as a devil fruit eater existed anywhere around here, as far as I knew.

I shoved my way in the front entrance. I was immediately bombarded with the rich scent of perfume mixed with beer. The place was brimming to the top with men and women, all dressed with pitiable garments. Nearly everyone was drunk or laughing uncontrollably. Women with large girth… poorly covered by clothes swayed around the halls, serving beer and laughing along with the filthy men. A drunk women snorted with laughter and clapped a buff looking sailor off his chair, sending beer spraying on my arm. I flinched. This was not my kind of place.

The guy who had fallen stood up and cracked his neck, staring at me curiously. "What's a boy like you doing here?" He arched his eyebrow disapprovingly. I noticed a tattoo on his wrist. I recognized it immediately.

I pointed at his arm. "Is that the Lead Fist symbol?" It was a blue inked arm being crushed by an anchor. The Lead Fist Sailors were extremely well known in this area.

He shrugged. "Yeah, so?" he gulped down the rest of a beer.

I grabbed his army boldly. Even though he was at least in his late sixties, his arms felt like, well, lead.

"So," I continued, "That means you were in the Lead Fist Sailor Monarchy."

"Yeah, so?" he repeated.

"So…" I pulled out a wad of beri. "I'd like to recruit you. You'd be the first mate." I knew I was taking a chance here. I knew that the Lead Fist Sailors had an extremely high reputation. They were very popular around ten years ago; my father was always talking about them. There were a select few and each of them had their own unique set of skills.

He stared at the beri incredulously. "Are you a noble or something'?" he asked, probably suspicious as to where I had gotten the money from.

"Something like that." I replied. "What do you specialize in? I own a brand new Caravel. The person I bought it from had just made it."

The sailor looked doubtful. "Where are we going? You look like your only seventeen - a mere lad."

I didn't laugh. "We're going to Mariejoise. I'll be setting sail in a week or so."

The sailor stared at me. "So you are a noble." He laughed. "Do you know how to run a ship boy?"

I told him I had been taught by a grizzled sailor named Rodney. His mouth dropped. "By Oda's heart!" he cried. "Rodney was the leader of our old crew! I thought he was bloody dead!" He erupted into laughter.

I chuckled. "He's pretty smart."

The sailor clapped me on the back. "Aye, lad! Where is he nowadays?" He wiped a tear from his eye, trying to control his laughter.

I thought about it. I hadn't the slightest clue. One day I had come down to the dock where we usually met every Wednesday. He would teach me about learning to run a crew and how I could control the ship with confidence. Except, that day, he had sent me off. He was clearly drunk, but I could hear him rambling about how I already knew more than he did.

I took it that he was done teaching me, and I never really bothered to come back down to the dock in fear that he would lose control.

"I honestly don't know," I said. "I haven't seen him in at least five years." The sailors face fell. "But I'm sure Rod is fine. He's tough as a nail." I added.

The sailor straightened up. "I feel up for another voyage. When do you plan on setting sail? Who else are you going to recruit? Do you have supplies? Do you have a heading? My names Drake, just so you know," he said, "Almost fifty years old and still strong enough to lift a women off her feet."

Drake was talking a million miles per hour, but I could tell he was going to make a good addition into the crew.

He motioned to two other men sitting across the room. "That's Rawm and Hans. Rawm's the best navigator I know and Hans can fight like a lion." He said proudly.

I glanced at them. As drunk as they were, they seemed like sailor material, with big bulging muscles and weathered calloused hands.

"Sounds good," I said. "I take it they were part of the Lead Fist Sailors as well?"

"Hell yes, lad! The crews finest!" He clamped his hand across his heart tearfully. "Boy, were those the days." He was obviously drunk, but I could tell he knew what he was talking about.

"Is there anyone else from the Lead Fist Sailors here?" I asked, wondering if I could get any other recruits off of Drake. It would surely spare me the time of going to a hundred other pubs.

He shook his head sadly. "Our group split up. Waru, Bella, and Norvik at the Inn just down the street. They just play poker all day." He snorted. "Brigs is at the Eastern Brothel."

"How can I recognize them?" I asked doubtfully.

"You'll be able to tell. They all have the same tattoos as I do." Drake flexed his muscles, causing his tattoo to ripple.

I sighed visibly. I wasn't keen on trying to convince a bunch of drunkards on going on a voyage. Drake must've sensed my discomfort and laughed. "Here, take this note." He scribbled quickly on a piece of paper and shoved into my hand. "Give this to them. They recognize my signature; I'm sure they're all dying to go on an adventure." He swallowed the last of his beer in one huge gulp and let out a bloodthirsty burp.

I felt a bit more confident. I put the note in my pocket gratefully. "So where's this ship of yours?" He asked curiously.

"Cafton Port, Side 48. The first caravel you see on the right. Has the inscription, 'Leiðdrepa' on it. The supplies are on the dock. Round up Rawm and Hans and start packing when you can. I'm going to go try and recruit the others." I had no idea what they would be like, but I felt comfortable around these people already.

I left Drake and set off on my journey to find the first three since they were literally only a five minute walk down the street. As I walked down the dark street, I wondered what Talia would do if I disappeared for several years without any warning. The thought was too much too bear. I shivered and thought about my parents. They didn't really deserve to have me disappear on them either. Perhaps I'd leave notes. I pushed my thoughts away as I reached my destination. The place looked crowded. It was extremely loud; louder than the last Inn I was at.

I shoved past a nude man lying on the floor and found myself at the bar. What was it that Drake had mentioned? Something about constantly playing poker…

I almost immediately spotted the outstanding tattoo on a girls arm. She caught me eyeing her and motioned for me to come closer.

"Who are you, bud? You new around here?" Her voice was extremely feminine sounding and I couldn't match her lean muscles together with her voice.

"No." I said. "I'm looking for Bella…?"

She sat up. "That's me. Why do you ask?" I handed her the note Drake had given me. I didn't know what it said, but it must've meant something important or valuable. She glanced up at me. "You've been talking to Drake, eh?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm actually recruiting a crew for the expedition which I'm about to start." I tried to sound more confident then I really was.

She grinned. "If Drakes requesting me, hell, I'm down for it." She slapped a buff looking guy sleeping on the bench besides her and dumped the remains of her beer on another similar looking figure who was on the other side of her. They spluttered and sat up, a wild look in their eyes.

"What's your name hun?"

"Taaze." I responded quickly, nervous at the dirty looking man staring straight at me. I could only figure he was Waru or Norvik.

"Taaze, meet Waru." She pointed at the guy who was staring at me and then motioned to the person who I could only assume was Norvik. "And Norvik." He smiled at me, revealing blackened gums, accompanied by several small yellow lumps which I could guess were the remainders of his teeth.

I nodded cordially at the two of them. Norvik leaned into Bella and whispered something into her ear. She laughed. "Norvik's wondering why you're here. I'll explain to them. Where are we meeting?" she asked happily, standing up. I could immediately tell Bella was an outgoing character.

I repeated to her the instructions I'd told Drake. She nodded distantly. "Ah… it's been a while since I've smelt the salt in the wind…"

She looked right at me. "I hope you know what you're doing… I want this voyage to be exciting."

"It'll be dangerous." I promised her.

She smiled. "Good." I left her to round up Norvik and Waru and set off to the Brothel where I would hopefully find Brigs.

I didn't bother going in the brothel. I waited at the counter and asked for a certain Brigs to come up. About half hour later, a sweaty looking guy came up the counter, looking tired.

"Can I help you." He said stiffly.

"Are you brigs?" I asked, hoping he wasn't. He didn't look like a sailor to me.

"Yeah, I'm Brigs. Why the bloody devil do you care exactly?" He scratched his butt nonchalantly.

I ignored that and handed him the note. His eyes widened. "By Oda!" he exclaimed. His stress seemed to evaporate. He grabbed my shoulders. "Where can I find this port?!" He yelled at me excitedly.

I repeated the instructions.

"Let me just say good bye to me' darlings! I will be there in about forty-five minutes!" He grinned and ran up the flight of stairs.

* * *

Before I went to the ship, I decided to leave a note for Talia. I wrote it carefully and as neatly as I could and left it under her doormat.

_Dear Talia,_

_ This is Taaze. I've decided to go on a relatively quick voyage in order to hopefully find my brother and bring him back. I can only hope he still lives. It has always been my greatest dream to recover him from the dark grasps of this cruel world we live in. If I don't come back within five years, I would like you to my parents about the note and tell them that I am dead. Talia, I would like you to know that I care about no one but my brother as much as you. You are the girl that kept me from spiraling into a dark and dangerous path which not many people can recover from. I love you._

_ -Taaze_

I shed a few tears and stood at her door for a minute, and then pulled myself together. I was ready to find Yon, no matter the cost.

* * *

_A/N Well Taaze has made the decision that would chage his life forever. R&R_


	13. Chapter 12 What is grace?

_A/N Ready to find out what happened to Yon? Well read on! R&R_

* * *

Fate is a great thing, is it not? This court room is where fate has put me. My trial might be over, but I now know something. I would never be free. The man was escorting me to a back room where I would meet the famed Dr. Vegapunk. I may have been sheltered but even I knew who he was. This was the man who could change the world and I was his lab rat. When we reached the back foyer I was greeted by a muscular man with slicked back white hair. He had two cigars in his mouth, horrible for his health. He wore an open marine jacket that seemed custom made. He also had a jitte on his back. I did not know who he was.

"Vice-admiral Smoker, this is the boy you will escort to Lougetown." Captain Marcel said as he saluted.

"I see, have the G-5 handle him until it's time to set out." Smoker said. I did now know who they were, these G-5 people and I was nervous. Captain Marcel brought me to another room. I became exhausted from the on and off stress of the trial. I needed rest. I closed my eyes as we entered the room.

"Men line up!" I heard Captain Marcel yell. My eyes felt like lead, all I could do was listen. I heard people scurrying in every direction.

"Captain Marcel who the hell is this kid?" A man with a strange voice asked.

"This kid is in your custody until you set out for Lougetown." Marcel instructed.

I heard some men laugh and a door close. "You have a name?" someone asked.

"Yon." I replied sleepily.

"Who feels like babysitting?" Someone yelled. I heard a lot of boo-ing and negative comments. "Olaf, you know what to do." I heard someone approach. I slowly opened my eyes. In a sadistic voice the person said. "Good night." I felt something hard hit my head. Then everything went black.

I don't know how long I slept for. My body aches and is in horrible pain. My arms and legs were chained to a wall. I knew I was on a ship. I had been on plenty to know. I would drift in and out of sleep. My body couldn't get enough. This cycle went on for a long time until I finally heard a familiar voice, "Get the prisoners on deck! The Vice Admiral wants to see them!" A soldier yelled to the prison hold guards, hardened by years of experience.

"We understand, Marty! You don't have to yell! I can hear you just fine!" One of them snarled back in reply. He turned and faced us... "Now which one of you should I bring up first?" He took a knife and placed it between a man with one eye's temple and started humming as he moved the knife from one head to the next. The tune was sadistic yet catchy and in my out of mind state I could only make out a few words now and then. "Knife goes through..." and"if he doesn't..." That's all I could remember as I felt the cold blade rest against my temple.

Slowly I started to feel pain and something wet on my nose. The substance seemed to flow the more pain I felt, until it pierced through the first layers of skin, barely touching my skull. Then the pain stopped as the blade was removed, and it felt almost numb.

"OLAF WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard Smoker yell at the guard, his face purple with anger.

"Um, I, you see..."

"Olaf you madman! These prisoners are supposed to be healthy for Vegapunk... I TOLD YOU THAT!"

As the two ranted, I looked to my left and saw the other prisoners...dead. Blood covered each body from series of holes in their head that I could only assume were from the blade. "Hey, you are you alright?" I briefly heard a feminine voice as I felt a soft hand touch my face. I slowly pulled my eyes toward the source of the voice, but before I could see who it was; I drifted into a deep sleep once again.

I awoke this time feeling rejuvenated - the pain seemed to have ebbed away. Well, some pain. As I did not feel as bad as before. I looked around to scan my surroundings. I was in a white room with curtains at my left and right. It almost looked like.. a hospital? Wait that couldn't be right. I was taken as a lab rat, because of assaulting a Marine. Then I was tortured by Olaf. Now to end up in a hospital? Somehow that didn't seem quite right.

I quickly looked around for my hat. My eyes darted left and right. I couldn't see it. I started to hyperventilate. I wondered where I was. I was thinking about a million things at once. Suddenly my thoughts became interrupted by the noise of someone entering the room. As I turned my attention to the curtains, a nurse came through and walked over to my bed side.

"How are you doing?" She asked,

"Fine," I wheezed.

"That doesn't sound to good. Let me go get some medicine for you." she said as she walked away, her tone emotionless. She returned a second later with a vial of honey colored liquid. She placed the vial on the table next to my bed, and sat down on my mattress. "So how did you end up here?" I became confused for a moment; how did she not know?

I wheezed back another reply, "You don't know?" I erupted with a cough that violently shook my lungs and I grasped my chest.

"Are you ok?" she quickly grabbed the vile and opened my mouth, "Now this will only hurt a bit, but it should help your lungs." She poured the solution down my throat without another second wasted. As the strange substance edged its way down my esophagus. I could feel ice forming in the cracks and cuts of my organs. After a second my body went numb and then I felt a large deal better.

I turned to her and asked, "What was in that?" She smiled at my question and replied, "Well, I'll answer your question if you answer mine." I sighed, There was no way I was going to avoid this conversation.

"Where should I start? A while ago I was a slave. I saved my slave master from dying so he gave me freedom. I went into a shop, got framed for a murder, was found not guilt…" I had been interrupted with the sound of her pouting. I tilted my head and stared at her.

"Sorry" she exclaimed as she waved her hands back and forth. "It's just that's kind of pathetic." That comment annoyed me... she continued, "I was expecting to hear an exciting story about how you were an outlaw and got caught by the marines but not before sustaining life threatening injuries." She let out a breath looking very disappointed.

I continued, now slightly annoyed, "Anyways... After I was caught, they dragged me to a ship where I was escorted to this place, all the while some guy would torture me and others for fun. Happy now?"

As soon as I finished she quickly chimed, "So that explains it."

I ignored my curiosity and asked, "So I answered your question. Now you answer mine." She smiled and then shrugged, "I don't know what's in there. If you want to know you will have to wait for the doctor to get back." She got up from her place and walked out of my small area. But before she was out of ear-range she added, "If you need anything ask for Minami!". She walked away, he dark curls of hair bobbing up and down.

I had to sigh. Now I was going to have to wait until the doctor showed up to find out what was in that vile. If I could find out this would help. When I get out of here, if I get out of here I would love to become a doctor. I could only hope that my sentence would be over soon and the Marines would let me go home. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sounds of footsteps edging closer towards me. I forced my bruised muscles back into a sitting position as I awaited my visitor. To my surprise, the man who walked in the room was none other than the man who has been hailed as the greatest scientist in the world. Dr. Vegapunk. I hadn't expected to meet him this early on.

The man smiled as he looked at me, and with a clear and confident voice he said, "Hello, I would like to tell you a very importing thing. The reason why you are here - you have been chosen through random testing apparatuses as a hero of this age." He plunged his hand out in front of me. "So will you take this opportunity to better yourself and the world by donating your time and body to science?" He expectantly awaited my hand. I replied, "You mean to tell me, that I could have gotten a normal sentence for hitting a marine. Yet instead you just wanted me here? Let me go back home to Becepa." I met his eyes and awaited and answer. He sighed and shook his head. "Yon, you have no home to go back to..."

Wait did he just... I quickly retorted, "What are you talking about? What happened, Dr. Vegapunk!?" I was screaming at the top of my lungs - I was filled with confusion and rage.

He frowned and answered me, "Your island was found to have supplied one of the Yonko with Sea Prism stone. I had no control over what Fleet Admiral Akainu planned to do. All I did was save your life. My offer still stands if you so choose to accept it. Of course you could always go back to, well the remains of your island."

Even though I had bad experiences in Becepa I still wanted to go back. I could have had a second chance there. Now I have nothing. The memories were all I had left. Dr. Gehane's home destroyed, and my hope with it. Though I was yelling, his voice had seemed compassionate and understanding. I decided to turn my anger to the Marines, but not this man. I knew this man would not lie to me. He had earned his integrity and I knew not to question his words. But why did he pick me? His hand still out, I slowly grasped it and we shook, a deal made, a deal to hopefully change the world.

Vegapunk released my hand and said "I choose you because of your rare blood type. I have found a couple other people with other rare blood type. Maybe you will meet them." he turned on his heel, his lab coat flying in the air, and as he walked out of my room he said., "I will be sending in various medications to help strengthen you and heal your wounds. Minami will be your care taker for the next three days. I am very glad I will be working with you." He left me in the room alone again, but this time the room was not silent. For the sound of my mourning soul filled the room. As it became interpreted in deep sobs.

I lay my head back closed my eyes and drifted of into a deep slumber.

I awoke from a nightmare filled with the deaths of my friends and family. I saw Rubella, Gehane, and Rika's mangled corpses. My body, pooled with sweat as I rapidly breathed, trying to forget what I'd imagined. I couldn't sleep, not after this. So I forced my tiring body to get up. It hurt but I inched my way to the corner of the bed. Gaining mobility, I dropped to the icy cold floor. A chill flew up my spine and instantly awoke my body, my fogginess fading. From my view-point on the bed, I wouldn't have been able to tell that there were some small boxes on the floor.

I bent down and unraveled the first box. In the box was a flashlight, transponder snail, some clothes, and a bag of chips. I was thankful for this small package and instantly turned to the last two as eager as a child on Christmas morning. The next box held some books, the genres ranging from romance to horror. I then stretched my cramped arm and pulled the last box out. I slowly opened the box to find something that startled me. A hydrangea flower, my hat, and my pendent. The symbol of my home island. A rush of different emotion filled me as I cradled the tiny flower in the palm of my hand. I carefully placed it back in the box, grabbed the flashlight, chips, a random book, my hat, pendent and then climbed back into the bed. I opened the cover of the book to read the title : _The Medical Procedures of an Anestetheologist_.

I set myself to the task of learning all the ways to prevent pain, and stumbled upon a picture of the very same vile that I'd been given the other day. I read about how it the medicine can be created, who founded it, and many other inteeresting facts. I found that ,not to my surprise Dr. Vegapunk had created it. It also taught about the origins of the ingredients and where they could be located. I kept on reading the book, page after page, until I felt my head start to spin. I was passing out. As I did, I heard an alarm go off in my room.

I re-awoke to see a bright light in my face, and doctors all around me. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs, and I attempted to move but I was pinned down. I heard a foggy voice yell, "He's gaining re-consciousness! Get the gas!" Something was bieng pushed on my face, and I inhaled the substance. Once again, I slipped into unconsciousness.

This time I was awoke by violent shakes from Minami. I turned my head and met my eyes with her pale green ones. I growled in annoyance," What do you want?" She took her hands off of my chest and placed them behind her back.

"Dr. Vegapunk needs you to take this medicine, and you can't be asleep for that!" She chimed, a little to loud for my state of being. My legs felt heavier than usual for some reason. I went to feel my calves but she stopped me. "Now the Doctor said for you to not touch those." Minami stated in a cheery tone. I went to question her but as I opened my mouth, it had been stuffed with some disgusting gelatin. I couldn't force it out because of the positioning of her hands over my mouth, so all I could do was swallow. As it went down, the after taste almost killed me and I fell back into my bed, writhing with discomfort. She laughed and attempted to say, "You-y *HA HA* Should see your face right now!" She snorted, "Oh man the doctor has quite the humor!"

I angrily grabbed her collar and screamed, "What the hell was in that!" But I then instantly regretted what I'd just said, "Actually, I don't want to know what was in that. Just tell me what it does." She covered her mouth and held back some giggles as she answered my question.

"Well, after you passed out, a few doctors fixed up one of your lungs. Then they reinforced your shins with metal which connect to your ankle - which in return reinforce your skeletal structure to allow you to fall from any height and not be damaged. I think… it's a prototype" She took a deep breath and continued while I stared at her like a maniac, "Then the gelatin I just gave you helps your body intertwine with the metal while it heals the internal injuries that you have. It was quite nasty watching them patch up that hole in your spleen." She said as she made a disgusted face.

That was a lot to take in, I thought distantly. As my mind was comprehending the new information, the transponder snail I had gotten in the box started to ring. "Pedeep Pedeep Pedeep" Minami reached over me and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Why hello Minami, How are you doing today?"

"Just fine , how are you?"

"I am doing very good, thank you for asking."

"So what do you need?"

"I need you to take Yon to my laboratory so I can explain everything to him."

"Righty-o Doc!"

Their conversation finished and she turned to me. "Well you heard the man , let's go, but first I'm going to get you some crutches." I was thankful someone was going to answer my questions, and I was sure I wouldn't be disappointed. When Minami came back, she was holding some wooden crutches over her arms. She handed them to me, making sure not to bump me. I placed them on my lap and slowly inched my way off the bed. When I got to the edge I pulled the sheet off of my body and attempted to get down but I was stopped.

"You cant go see the doctor with that clothing" Minami said with a frown. I rolled my eyes as she picked up the box of clothing and placed them on the bed. I jumped down after making sure I could support my self with the crutches. Then I hobbled towards the clothes. I shooed Minami away, but to no avail. She stayed. I sighed and looked in the box. To my surprise, I saw _that_ suit... the one in the shop. As I picked it up the small satin flower bounced in the air. I turned to her and asked, "How did Vegapunk get a hold of these?" She replied, "After they collected your blood type, and you were chosen; then also before your island was destroyed, Vegapunk sent a team of Marines to buy that. He saw that you had wanted it before your capture when he watched the security footage." I smiled and took out the satin pants. "Uh.. Minami.. do you mind? I'd like to have some privacy while I change, thanks."

She smiled. "Sorry! No can do! Dr. Vegapunk insists I stay with you always to make sure you're ok. Remember, I'm a nurse! I have to watch everything in case something goes wrong. Don't worry, I'll be very vigilant."

I stared at her perplexed. "Ok."

* * *

_A/N New character! I personally think I did well with this. R&R!_


End file.
